For The End of The world
by Behind-my-shades
Summary: "Maybe that's all it is just..relieving stress nothing more nothing less." Or so they think. Will Michonne and Daryl develop Intense feelings for each other? Will everything go there way or will there be complications? I ship Daronne so either way they're together. Reviews welcome..flames? eh..sure why not. :D SEXUAL CONTENT.
1. Relieving Stress

**A:N **So If you started reading the fic I posted yesterday..i'm sorry I have to take it down. I just feel it going no where..it's not building like I want. I have some of the essential storyline wrong as well and it's driving me crazy plus I want to bring something new and exciting into the world of Dixonne..or Daronne..whatever so I hope you like this instead.

**Lyrical Inspiration- **

"_and when we're done. I don't wanna feel my legs and when we're done I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby."_ **(Kelly Lewis- Motivation.) **

**Warning: Spelling, grammar and Sexual Content ahead..if you don't like it..or are a Caryl fan..You might wanna turn back.**

**p.s. Boo Caryl. **

Chapter 1: Tension.

It was hot and humid. But what else would you expect? It was springtime in georgia which also explained the huge grey clouds that were rolling in over head. Not only that but the walkers were unusually rowdy today like the heat was getting to them to. Which made no sense because if death couldn't get to them why would heat?

They were making a run. It was supposed to be quick and simple before the rain set it. Walkers seemed more difficult to fight and sense in the rain.

"Michonne? You alright over there?" Daryls voice came through the constant moans and groans.

You could hear the slash, slashing of her blade moving through walkers just as fast as she could.

"and maybe next time before we make a run to a new town we spend a day clearing out walkers first huh?" She asked cutting through a particularly hard one to lay down.

"Like I knew it'd be this over run." Daryl said punching the nearest one to him back so he could shoot it with the cross bow. "Damn cut me sum kinda slack." He said continuing through his pile.

Michonne just rolled her eyes and kept working.

She felt a splash of rain fall on her forehead.

"Dammit Dixon it's going to rain!" she said finishing off two and moving past them to make her way over to him.

"Really? I didn't know." He said a scowl implanting itself on his face.

"well now you do." Michonne said slicing through his pile to make a path toward him.

"what are we going to do now cowboy?" She said looking at a couple more walkers approaching.

"I don't know not never a time did I say I have all the answer ninja girl." He said throwing a weak nickname. She'd been unbearably moody all day. The heat was getting to her he thought.

"we could go back to that barn we saw a block or two back. Clear it out and bunker down. we're not going anywhere in this rain." She picked up the bag full of supplies she'd drop to take care of the walkers.

"we could. Seems like we aint go no other choice." He said loading up his cross bow and picking up his bag.

"alright then let's go!" She said running as the rain started coming down.

The air in the barn was cooler than outside and there was only a handful of walkers on the base level and on the next higher up platform there was one.

Michonne lined the bodies up around the barn. The snell wouldn't hold through the rain so they still had to be on the lookout.

Daryl found wood to block up the door. the only windows were upstairs so it was safe to say they needed no blocking unless the walkers suddenly found a way to use ladders..or stand on each others back.

"There done." He said stepping back to look at his handy work.

"good for you." michonne said starting up a fire and opening up the windows up stairs so they didn't suffocate.

"What's your problem today?" Daryl said looking her over. She seemed fine. She wasn't hurt. She was still her usual proper perfect self but her attitude was different.

"we've been on about 15 runs together and I aint never seen you act like this." Daryl said dropping his crossbow to sit beside her.

Michonne just stayed staring into the fire.

"Michonne. Michonne. Michonne.." Daryl said nudging her every time.

"WHAT!" she said finally exploding.

"did you hear a word I just said?" Daryl said looking at her wide eyed.

Michonne calmed back down a little.

"No..yeah.. I don't know." She said with a sigh.

"what's wrong." Darly said starting to become concerned. "you're like the grumpy bitch from hell today."

"I know I know.. i'm acting ridiculous over something so stupid." She said laying back on the straw covered barn floor.

"What is it?" Daryl asked wanting to know what had the usual calm predator so riled up. Maybe it had something to do with her life before the apocalypse. Something she didn't feel like sharing. In that case he'd have to leave her alone.

"It's...it's.." She started but seemed too embarrassed to say. Which she was. They day was supposed to start off great. She was going on her run with her newly acquainted almost good friend. Kill some walkers get some food.

But no.

She had a dream.

A dream that left her...

Let's just say she's been a certain kind of frustrated all day and it seemed to really but a hinder on her mood.

"It's what? Dammit spit it out already It can't be that bad." Daryl said tired of all the pussyfooting around the subject.

"Fine you wanna know.. I'm horny ok.. I'm riled up. I'm craving sex...that's what has all moody and I swear to the good lord above it you laugh I'm cut your head off right here..and say a walker got you." Michonne said finally sitting up to eye him down.

He looked like he was about to burst with laughter and after holding it in for so long her finally pop.

"Oh my the hard, cold, calculated michonne done in by the need to fuck.. I tell you what that's about the funniest thing I've ever heard." Daryl said only stopping when he heard the swoosh of her katana coming out of it's scabbard.

"Okay Okay woman calm down now..No need for violence. I know what youre talking about. Some days it just hits you. the fact that you can't do the regular things you could before these walkers and since theres a limited supply of real livin' people and the fact that have of em' are emotionally scared it doesn't really make the condition right for a good ol' fashion session." Daryl said settling down.

"Oh so you've been through it too?" Michonne said poking at the fire.

"Hell yeah I've been through it I'ma guy we crave sex 45% on a regular basis add in the fact that you haven't had any in about a year that makes it even worse. You learn to control it after a while."

"I thought I had it under control. Then that stupid dream." Michonne said letting it slip.

"Dream what dream?" Daryl said stopping to look at her.

Michonne averted her eyes.

"Nothing it was nothing.." Michonne said taking interest in her katana.

"The hell it was nothin' darlin' I can read you like a book you know that? You don't haveta say much your body language gives it away."

"So what if it does? I had a sex dream...first one i've had in a long time and it got to me. that's all..conversation over." Michonne huffed and went to her bag filled with supplies.

"who was it about.." Daryl said.

"I thought I said conversation over!" Michonne exclaimed.

"Oh come on you gotta tell me there's only so many choices of men that coulda been in it."

"how do you know it wasn't someone from my past." Michonne stated matter a factly.

"I don't know..but if it's someone from your past it would be easy for you to tell me about it..if it's someone from the group..you'd be acting all fidgety like you are now." Daryl grinned.

He really could read her like a book.

"so who was it?" Daryl said moving over toward her.

"I'm not going to tell you." She said narrowing her eyes.

"rick?" Daryl said starting it off.

"no." she answered abruptly Daryl keep his eyes on her. He'd been watching her enough to know when she was lying. Rick had him watching her since she got here and he picked up on things about her. Learned to listen and understand her without her telling him.

"tyresse?" daryl said even though he doubted that they barely spoke.

"No." She said again going back to the fire with a bag of potato chips. He followed her and sat down next to her.

"Glenn?" He continued.

"No."

"merle?" Daryl asked with a chuckle.

"Hell no."

"Herschel?" Daryl asked.

"ew." She said opening the bag.

" the governor?" daryl said waggling his eyebrows. When she reached for her sword he inched away a litt.e

"oh come on it was a joke?" He said. His laughter ringing out above the sound of the hard rain on the tin roof.

"why won't you tell me? You don't trust me?: Daryl said trying to use the guilt card.

"you making me feel bad isn't going to work dixon." she said rolling her eyes.

"You gotta give me something for effort. What does it start with?" He said.

"I can't tell you." She said. It would be a dead give away if she did.

"What does it end with?" he asked. He needed to know. It was going to kill him if he didn't.

"I'm not telling you.. give it up." She said.

"Is it even a guy?" Daryl asked truthfully. Being alone with andrea could have triggered something.

"Okay i'll give you this.. you know him." Michonne said hoping he'd get off her back.

"I know em?" Daryl scratched his head.

It amazed her how he counted himself out of all the possibilities.

"Is it martinez? the hispanic from woodbury? The doctor..come on girl I need to know.." Daryl said.

"I'm not gonna tell you." Michonne said eating another potato chip. Daryl watched the way she licke dher lips after ward.

He looked away.

If he got a hard one now he'd never be able to hide it and boy did she make it hard for him. Tight pants, small shirt, cute face. Forget all that racist shit he'd heard back before z-day. She was black and fucking sexy.

He'd never felt so attracted to another woman this way in his life. Like he would have been incomplete had this whole walkers/zombie thing hadn't happened because he wouldn't have met her.

"You give up yet?" Michonne said playfully her eyes shining. You've been awfully quiet.

Daryl mulled it over in his mind. he'd said everyone. everyone but him but.. it couldn't be him right? No way. She practically hated him the first time they met and being merles brother didn't help. sure they've been buddying around but he felt like he's been walking on thin ice around her for a while.

"you're never gonna get it." She said mockingly. Laying back down her eyes pointed toward the ceiling. the small fire starting to become they're only light as the clouds blocked out any sign of sun and the rain picked up.

she thought back over the dream. God it was so real. They were in her cell he was after her like a hungry wolf. Biting her sucking on her. She let him do any and everything...

Her vision of the rood became obstructed by said hungry wolf.

"I'm never gonna get it huh?" She didn't even notice him ontop of her practically. A knee was on either side and he was face to face.

her breath hitched.

"nope." She answered.

"really?" he said looking into her eyes. His voice was an octave lower and the southern drawl only made him more appealing to her.

"yeah." She said breathlessly. His face got closer and closer with each question. He was ready for this. he'd wanted her since the second day she was at the prison after he learned she wasn't as helpless as the average girl. She'd been out there alone and he didn't know why but strong women attracted him. Not to mention her smart mouth... and those dangerous eyes.

His lips and hers were an inch apart.

"is it me?" He asked confidently. He didn't give her time to reply. His mouth was on her. His rough chapped lips against her full smooth ones.

She made a surprised noise into the kiss but none of protest so he continued moving his mouth along hers. His heart was thumping wildly as was her.

he ran his tongue along the bottom her her lips praying she'd open up. Once she did he was gone. Addicted to the drug that was michonne. She tasted like strawberries and something else something more delicious.

Like forbidden fruit if it was real and had a taste. He couldn't stop kissing her wouldn't stop and she made it apparent she want him to stop.

Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck to pull him down further as her eyes drifted closed.

Fuck.

She almost thought it was another dream and if she woke up back in the prison alone and throbbing this time she was going to go insane.

His hands slid to cup her face. She opened her eyes to look into his.

They looked wild almost like the storm outside.

They broke apart to breath. She needed to catch her breath.

"yeah..It was you." She said panting.

"I figured as much." he said lowering his mouth the kiss her neck.

"what..um..What are you doing." Michonne asked trying not to sound so needy.

"fixing your attitude." he said with a grin going back to her neck. She moaned when he nipped at it frantically before smoothing it with his tongue.

He worked his way down. His fingers playing with the bottom of her shirt. making sure his fingers made contact with her skin.

He kissed until he got to the edge of her shirt.

"You want this off?" He asked whispering in her ear.

all she did was bite her lip and shake her head.

He lifted it up and she rose along with it flinging it to the ground. She reached behind her to undo her bra and flung it as well.

"God-damn." Daryl said. Looking toward her breast.

Michonne had been the slightest bit insecure about taking her shirt off. It was obvious that before this point daryl dixon hadn't been with a black woman. She didn't know if he'd like her or not.

He latched onto the nipple bringing on hand down the flat expanse of her torso and the other to play roughly with the neglected nipple.

Her hips bucked upward toward his hand. the feeling of him nibbling and sucking on her long neglected body had her wetter than ever.

"Oh my.." She said her eyes rolling back. when his hand grinded roughly against the fabric of her pants.

"That's it baby.. that's what you need." He said against her breath taking the opportunity to switch sides.

He wanted to hear her scream for him.

She was so quiet all the time but here.. in this moment he wanted her to be vocal tell him how good he was pleasin' her..

Her hands went to his shirt pulling it up. he took his hands off his work for a second to chuck the damn thing somewhere. Her hands went to his back her hips grinding up into the nicely formed tent in his pants.

He noticed her frantic motions and grinned. Damn this girl was hot.

"What do you need. what is it?" Daryl asked placing kisses down toward the hem of her pants.

She just let out a strangled cry when his hips left hers.

"tell me what you need michonne." He said sternly.

"Please..Daryl please.." She said. She should be ashamed begging like this but when youre in the moment...nothing really matters.

"Please what baby? what is it you gotta tell me.." Daryl said sliding his hands into her pants and then back out.

"Oh god fuck me. Please Fuck me." She said breathless. He'd never heard a more beautiful sentence.

He undid the button on her pants she tried her best to get them off. He stood up and quickly shucked his pants and boxers looking down at her sliding her panties from around her hips.

He always wanted to know if girls still kept themselves you know.. groomed now a days with the walkers and everything. He didn't know about everyone else but she sure did.

She was...just amazing.

He stroked his dick a couple of times in anticipation. It'd been so long even before the walkers that he'd gotten off.

he hovered back over her. A little disappointed that their first time together would be on a dirty barn floor but then again there wasn't a lot of safe places this could have occurred.

all in all.

He was thankful.

His hands ran down her body again Never wanted to forget the feel. He made it to her nicely trimmed mound.

She looked down in anticipation his fingers parted the outer lips and circled around the clit.

"Ohhh...myy.." She let her head fall back in a long moan.

Daryl grinned.

he worked his fingers faster using the other hands to slide one finger in.

"Ummph." she bit down on her lip.

"No no darlin' I wanna hear you.." He said looking into her eyes.

She was so tight. His finger moved in and out slowly at first trying to ready her.

Then he added two.

"Ahhh..." She hissed her hips bucking with his fingers.

Her legs were bent on either side of him. those slender hips moving and working around his fingers.

He watched his fingers going in and out. disappearing in her wet heat.

He felt his dick twitch. Fuck he had to be inside of her.

"Listen I wanted to make this good for you but.." He started but she cut him off.

"Enough talk dixon. Fuck me." She said hands reaching out for him.

He didn't have to be told twice. He moved up on his knees and lined up with her entrance. Rubbing a few times up and down massaging her clit.

"fucking..stop teasing me." she said breathless.

He looked down at her briefly before pushing in..

"AHHhhhhh...Oh god.. Oh god.." she moaned.

"nah just me.." He said strained. She fucking tight as a glove surrounding his dick.

"Damn baby you're fucking tighter than..hell." He said

She just chuckled. focusing on the feel of him. He was bigger than she was used to.

He was so deep.

He slid out and they both let out a his before he moved back in again.

He lifted her leg over his shoulder and picked a pace.

Her nails scratching all down his back. He welcomed it. it was the good kind of pain it spurred him on.

"Fuck daryl." She said her eyes closed tight. He tried to focus on making her blow first and by the looks of it she was close.

He lowered her leg and moved so he could whisper in her ear.

"Come on baby" he said with a thrust upward making her cry out.

"come on michonne." He said drawing out her name and thrusting toward the same spot.

"ahh what is it Daryl. What do you want me to do..anything, anything just keep hitting that..mmphmm spot." She said her eyes still closed.

"I need you to cum for me baby. Cum on my dick michonne I know you need it..I know you want to girl..just let go.." he said thrusting over and over.

He had her screaming. which brought the most devilish smile on his face and damn his thoughts but he just loved that he could make her..crazy make her cum.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck.." She kept going in succession. She was clamping down on him squeezing around him.

"there we go...there we fucking go." He thrusted hard and fast making it explosive for her..

She was sobbing with aftershocks but daryl didn't stop.

It'd been too long since he'd had sex and even longer since he'd been with such an amazing woman.

Michonne was pleasurably exhausted.

She felt elated and tingly in every muscle but he just kept going and she didn't mind.

She could feel herself building again and whatever spell this moment had over him

she never wanted it to end.

"damn...so fucking hot. Come here." Daryl said lifted her like a limp doll. She happily obliged.

He layed on her back and she wobbled toward him already starting to feel the signs of soreness she could barely walk.

He moved her over him and she position herself so she could be on top.

When he sunk back in she groaned. His hands gripped her hips tight and his eyes look crazy and feral.

He slammed her hips up into her. Listening to her sob. He used his strength to get her going up and down and before too long she was bouncing out of control.

He smack her ass as she came down. Making her squeak. michonne squeaked. She kept riding.

He could feel it coming every single touch was bringing and electric pulse through out him.

"Darylll!..." Michonne said coming for a second time. The lock she had his dick was enough to make him come. He let it go... feeling something deep within him snap.

"Fuck. MICHONNE." His dick kept going pumping and pumping until there was nothing left of him.

She was laying on his chest trying to catch her breath. He was still inside her.

The air was filled with the sound of breathing. The fire was dying out and the storm wasn't at full force anymore.

Everything seemed calm.

Just them in their thoughts.

both of them wondering..all they were to each other was a fuck buddy.. for the end of the world.

**A:N** so there we go I hope you enjoyed...This will be a multi-chapter with hopes of the development of love..again I'm sorry about the other fic..and BADE people.. I will get to you.

Let's make Dixonne Catch!

cause caryl is just.. gross and uncalled for.. D:

love,

Gabbie.


	2. Let's Keep it on the Hush, Hush

**A:N** SO here we go a second chapter. I can't believe the season finale is tomorrow i'm a little scared about what happens. But then again I'm always scared about new episodes of the walking dead. You never know who they're going to kill off and it's so stressful. but anyway here we go..

and review if you get the chance.

**Lyrical Inspiration:**

_When you live such fragile lives, It's the best way we survive. I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you. Tell me all that you've thrown away. Find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one that needs to know. ~ __**All american rejects ( Dirty Little Secret.)**_

**WARNING GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES MAY OCCUR..also some racial slurs..(Sorry.) and slight sexual banter..if you can even call it that.**

After a couple of minutes Michonne moved to lay on her back beside Daryl. Her eyes felt heavy and her breathing was slowing down. Even in her sluggish state her mind was running a mile a minute. Thinking about everything that just happened. Trying to play the scenarios out in her head of what was to come.

The last thing she thought before falling into oblivion was when she woke up..what would happen?

Daryl looked over to see Michonne sleeping. He pulled away one dreadlock from her face. She looked relaxed and content.

He had admit that was the most intense round he's ever been through. He looked over her naked form. Her smooth flawless skin. He took note of the occasional scar. He jumped a bit when she grumbled and moved to her. He watched the muscles underneath her chocolate skin ripple.

Saying he was perplexed was an understatement. Don't get him wrong in the past life before all the crazy shit broke loose he had his share of girls. Cute girls, tall girls, fat girls..all kinds of girls. But never a woman. And he didn't mean it to sound creepy it was just usually the person he got involved with, didn't know where they were going. They didn't have it together and if he'd met a woman like michonne in the before life he would have thought of her uppity and stuck up without even trying to get to know however there was something about her..something that drawed him in closer and closer.

If his father or brother could see him now..

He'd be screwed. He was going to deny it he grew up in a racist home and he accepted it.. that part of his story helps to explain why he was the man he was today. He was trying to push past all the wrong things in his life he was ashamed of and that was definitely something he was ashamed of.

He sighed and laid back on the barn floor. His eyes burned with exhaustion and the soft patter of rain seemed to lull him in.

maybe this wouldn't be so bad..maybe just maybe.. and soon he was off to sleep.

"what were you thinkin boy? sleeping with that nigger huh? She's the fucking enemy. I don't care how. good she was..you know she's had practice. All them black women are good for laying on their backs and doin' hair.." Merle yelled at him. Throwing something his way.

"but merle wait." He said holding his hands up.

"she ain't worth shit and you ain't worth much more then that then sleeping with her. you'd have been better sleeping with the old bitch at least you know she's clean."

"Merle you gotta see it my way..your thinking is stuck in the past." Daryl said trying to talk to his brother.

"my thinkin'? This used to be our thinkin'. We both used to think this way little brother and now you don' changed your mind because of what? Because that bitch was good in the sack?"

"Don't talk about her that way merle." Daryl said clenching his fist.

"I'll talk about her anyway I want, That damn coon bitch has got you confused. Bad enough you already don't have the balls to make your own decisions but now you taking up for a black?" Merle let out as Daryl flew across the room and Tagged him in the face.

"You son of a bitch" he said continuing to hit him.

Daryl eyes snapped open. He blinked a couple times looking around. The dream was too intense all he could feel was rage. rage toward his brother for saying all those things about michonne and rage toward himself for actually once upon a time being racist. He shook his head trying to clear away the image of his brother.

Once he got his thoughts together and calmed down he realized he wasn't in the prison. He forgot they were in the barn. He couldn't really believe it happened. they hooked up. He just thought it was one of those dreams again.

But no there she was curled up against him with his arm around her. Her breath fanning out over his chest. It was completely dark now and the rain had stopped. He knew that because now he could hear the moaning of walkers roaming around outside.

"Michonne." He whispered quietly lightly shaking her.

She stirred letting out a small groan.

"Michonne wake up." He said sitting up. Her eyes snapped open he could see them flick around.

"Daryl?" She said looking over. He just grinned.

"The one and only darlin'" I said playfully.

She gave a small laugh sitting up with a groan. Her lower body hurt. She hadn't been fucked like that in...well ever. she'd never felt so wanted so attractive and she's never ever EVER came twice in one go.

Some times she didn't cum at all so twice was enough to make her go fucking nuts.

She felt calmer and more relaxed as well. She looked toward Daryl in the darkness. She couldn't help but feel appreciation for what he'd done. Even though he'd gotten off from what transpired earlier it was her who was bitching about being horny and he was there for her like any other instance to help her with what she needed.

"I thinking the storm has passed. I can hear them damn walkers scrambling about." he said his voice gruff. She nodded her head. She was finding it hard to talk. Her voice felt dry and her body was sore.

"I'm not sure leaving now though would be the best thing to do though." He looked to michonne. She was looking his direction but not saying anything. He could feel the awkwardness setting in the air of the room.

"Michonne..you alright?" He asked looking her over. She was fidgeting with her fingers in her lap.

She snapped out of her gaze.

"Yeah, yeah..I'm gonna get the fire started back up." She said moving to find her clothes in the dark. She felt weird. And she was just talking about the soreness aching through her. She didn't what happen it's just she felt weird. Like maybe this could complicate what they had going for them the friendship they had going.

She had no idea how he felt. What he was thinking. Was this just a pity fuck? Just to get her to shut up.

All these things were bouncing around as she snapped her bra back on and pulled her pants up.

Daryl was quiet shuffling around in the dark. She usually kept a eye on him but right now she just didn't have the focus to. She was too busy with the fire and drowning in her thoughts.

Once the room was illuminated she looked around for him but didn't see him.

"Come 'ere" she heard in her ear. His hands coming around her waist. She couldn't help the stress relieving giggle that came out and the smile coming to her face.

When their laughter died down he started talking.

"So what's wrong? Don't tell me you regret it already?" He said his head fitting between the juncture on her shoulder and neck.

"No thats not it.." she said with a sigh. "that's not it at all" she mused again with with a grin.

"then what is it girl? I can't have my favorite gal all jumpy and fidgety." he said kissing her neck.

" I was just thinking..." she said trying to actually think but he was kissing and sucking and nipping at her neck. She could feel it building in her core.

"Daryl.." she said warningly. Trying to give him a hint that she was trying to talk. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't like the affectionate side of Daryl Dixon. It was almost as much of a turn on as the gruff rugged version of him.

He kept going kissing down her should and every place he could reach from their position.

"Daryl.." she said breathlessly when his hands roamed down her covered breast and her stomach.

"I don't know about you...but I don't think I'll ever get tired of this" he said in her ear. His fingers unsnapping the button on her pants.

"I just put those back on." Michonne fake whined.

"Well now who told you to do that?" Daryl asked. The heat from his breath fanning over her ear making her shiver.

Daryl wanted to talk about it. He really, really did honest. But when she decided not to put her shirt back on and everything from earlier flashed through his brain. He couldn't focus on the technicalities of what they were doing he just wanted to focus on the emotion. the feel.

"mmm..." Michonne said trying to keep her voice down. His hands pushing down her pants. She was sore yes. But it was a delicious ache..a ache you only got from a good loving.

The moment however was cut short.

There was a banging at the barn door. Not a constant banging like a human person more like a random banging or banging..like there were walkers outside.

"Fuck." Daryl said moving quickly away from her to gather everything. Michonne snapped out of her gaze as well pulling up her pants and finding her shirt. She grabbed her katana and her supply bag before outing the fire.

"Maybe setting the fire was a bad idea." michonne said. Daryl coming to her side.

"Yeah well, we should get goin' before a horde strikes up outside. Those bars aint going to hold a whole horde." He said looking toward the second level window. He grabbed her hand as they went up make shift wooden steps to the barn. The thumping and banging was getting louder.

Daryl looked down trying to calculate the jump. they hadn't yet made their way to the back of the barn.

"I'll go first..get down there and help you down." Daryl said looking at her. Michonne wanted to protest but he already tossed his cross bow down. He pulled his knife and lowered himself to hang out the window.

Michonne could hear the wood breaking.

"fuck.." She said drawing her sword.

Daryl touched down and signalled for her to jump. He held his arms out. She took one look back before plunging down.

They tried to be as quiet as possible. Moving away from the barn and back to the middle of town. Taking out the occasional straggling walker quietly.

The rain hand made the ground mush and their footsteps mad loud gooey noises.

"that was close." Michonne let out when she could see the car in view.

"Hell yeah it was..but hell the walkers are always bad after a rain." Daryl said running over to the car looking around. Michonne came beside. They could hear the constant growing of moans and groans behind them.

Michonne looked back to see them all rounding a corner.

"damn." She said as they moved closer and closer to them. They hopped in the car throwing their bags in the back.

"We gotta get going lose em' and try not to bring em' back to the prison. That's the last thing we need.

Michonne nodded but in her head her thoughts froze up.

'The prison'

With carol, and rick and merle. All people who influenced daryl on some level. All people who love to meddle in his business and as of a couple hours ago michonne had became his business right?

Michonne tried to get rid of the thought. If what happened had to be a one time thing she could deal and they just keep it a secret. A wonderful, scandalous naughty secret and it would be a secret she would miss and most likely crave.

She stopped before she worked herself up again.

"I think I let a couple marks on ya." Daryl said flipping down the visor. Michonne opened up the mirror.

"Jesus Daryl How am i gonna hide these?" She said pointing at a particularly dark one starting to form on her collarbone.

"The same way I'm hide mine." he said pointing to his shoulders and neck. She sure did leave a mark.

"great. They're gonna know as soon as we show up." Michonne said leaning back in her seat.

Daryl was a little hurt. The face that she wanted to hide them from the people at the prison.

"If I'd known you was gonna be this ashamed of me.." daryl said trying to sound light-hearted like he didn't care.

"No..I don't mean it like that." She said sounding a little annoyed.

"Then how do you mean it 'chonne?" Daryl said taking his eyes off the road to look at her for a moment.

"I just think it's best that _they_ don't know." she said.

"why?" Daryl said. For some reason he was ready to fight for this. She couldn't just cut him off from the best thing he's had in years.

"Because. Think about it. Think about what we'll have to worry about if we tell them. I think it's just best if we stick to what we do best. Fucking around." Michonne didn't believe a word she said but she was hoping he did. She figured it was the best way to not have him ostracized from the people he cared about most.

Once merle found out it was sure as hell not gonna blow over smooth.

"You think that's the best strategy?" Daryl said.

No. She thought.

"Yes." She said aloud in a final type tone.

Daryl could live with this maybe. Stay secret lovers until he could convince her to be his girl. Convince her that they should at least give each other a shot.

"Alright then." Daryl said looking forward.

Michonne nodded. "okay then." She said quietly back.

The rest of the car ride was mostly silent. Accept when Daryl would run over the occasional walker making michonne flinch and giggle.

"Dammit Daryl stop doing that." She said pushing at his shoulder.

"What do you want me to do? Honk until he moves? Hunny I gotta feelin' that's not gonna work." He said smiling.

She looked almost touchable right now. Like in this moment she vulnerable to him. He could reach her. See every emotion play out on her face.

but he knew once they went back in the prison she'd let her walls up. Be silent and vigilant. Turn into the observational killer.

He wasn't really ready for that. He liked her and it wasn't because of the sex even though that added an extra 1000 points. She was funny, strong and could take a joke. Hell she had a smart mouth but that just entertained him all the more. She was a challenge to him and he loved it.

" I wonder if anybody's gonna let us in." She broke through the silence.

"I Hope so i don't think we can afford to park and wait till morning." He said looking at the busted back window. "Especially not with all those walkers that linger around we'd be fightin' all night."

"I'm not really up for fighting." Michonne said laying her head back and closing her eyes.

"Wore you out good huh?" Daryl said with a cocky grin.

"Oh don't act like you're not tired to. I'm hoping rick has the morning shift covered all I wanna do is sleep." She said with a little yawn stretching her arms out.

"Yeah I guess i'ma a little tired." Daryl said poking fun at her. she just cut her eyes.

the prison was finally in sight they'd been driving for a little while and michonne has dozed off her head falling to the side. Daryl kept stealing glances at her out the corner of his eye. He knew he wasn't going to see her this much when they got back. Except for runs he rarely saw he.

Either he was out hunting with merle and she had morning watch. Or he was stuck on night watch with rick.

"Michonne. Michonne." He said when they pulled to the gate. he could see rick and glenn coming for the gate.

"You better have a damn good reason you're waking me up..again." She said her eyes still closed.

"Yeah I do. We're here." he said. Chuckling when she shot up in her seat.

"Where've yall been?" rick said as they rolled in and glenn hurried to shut the gate.

"We got waylaid by the storm." Daryl said. " we were gonna wait till morning but then a horde found us and we had to get out."

"Yeah one rolled up on the gate. We needed everyone to make sure they didn't force it down or get through. Most everyone is sleep." rick said squinting in the dark to look at them.

"What the hell happened to your shoulder?" He asked looking at the red scratch marks and the deep purple bruise forming.

"Damn trying to get out the barn we was staying in scraped my back all to hell." He said looking at michonne.

She just rolled her eyes away.

"Might wanna get carol to take a look at if for ya." rick said as they got out the car grabbing the supplies.

"Naw it'll be fine." Daryl said grabbing three bags leaving michonne two. "Glad we loaded up before the storm. It would've been hell trying to escape with five heavy bags."

"Yeah thanks though for the long distance run. Rick said patting him on the back.

"No problem it was actually interestin..and a little relaxing." He said flicking his eyes to michonne. She gave him a warning look he just grinned.

"well yall go inside get something to eat and then rest up. I'll put someone on the watch fo rin the morning."

"Alright then see ya rick." Daryl said going inside following behind michonne.

He dropped the bags down in the makeshift kitchen with a huff.

"Fuck those are heavy." Daryl said.

"Yeah." Michonne said putting hers down as well.

Once she was empty handed he was all over her.

"So when am I gonna get to see you again." He said leaning her against the wall. she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"I don't know..whenever you feel like it..If carrying those bags left you winded..I don't think you're up for another round."

"Bullshit girl, i'm ready anytime anyplace." He said. She pushed off of him moving past.

"Yeah right." She said laughing walking toward the cells.

"whatcha thinkin? I can't get the job done? cause trust me baby girl.. I can." He said his voice dropping an octave. She couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body. But her mind kept chanting

**'not here michonne...not here.'**

"sure you can dixon." She retorted she figured playing hard to get was her easiest way out of this without flat out saying.

_"I don't think I'm ready for another round."_

"Fine. be that way. The next time you're craving some excitement in your life don't come running to me."

She looked back at him with a smile.

"Trust me darlin' I won't" She said mocking his accent. "I mean there's another dixon floating around here somewhere right?" She said playfully.

She saw something flash in his eyes for a second before he responded.

"Yeah but if you keep thinkin like that he won't be floating around for long." He said in a semi serious tone. Michonne just shrugged it off.

"Whatever dixon I'm going to sleep." She said going down the hall to her cell. "Night Daryl. She said as she departed.

He watched her hips sway left and right left and right as she walked down the hall. he felt it rush straight to his cock.

"Yeah..Night Michonne."

**A:N** There's another chapter. SO they've decided to keep it a secret. I wonder how long they can keep it up and what excuses they are going to try and use to fool around. . I'm having a terribly fun time writing this..just thinking of way Daryl can...give Michonne what she needs. But anyway umm..review if you get the chance tell me what's up if you like it.

Love,

Gabbie.

**p.s.** I still hate Caryl.


	3. Let it out

**A:N** So Here we go again. Third Update in as many days! I've been writing on my phone if google drives and then finishing it up on my desktop so it's going super fast. ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THE FINALE...I know i am. But I'm also a little scared. I hate not knowing if someone is gonna die or not..but I promised myself I'm not gonna cry. (I probably will though.) and I'm hoping this fic can get me through the season break..that I am sooooo dreading. But anyway. Here we go another chapter for your reading needs.

Review...if you get the chance..if not oh well. I'ma still keep writing.

**Lyrical Inspiration:**

_" I heard that you like the bad girls honey, is that true it's better than I ever even knew they said that the world was built for 2 only worth living if somebody is loving you..well baby now you do."__** ~ Lana Del Rey (Videogames.)**_

**WARNING PRETTY HOT SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD also some racial slurs (sorry.)..and Spelling and Grammar mistakes. You've been Warned.**

****

Chapter 3: Let it out.

"Breakfast! Breakfast everybody come and get it." Carol"s voice echoed through the cells.

Michonne groaned and rolled over trying to smash her pillow around her ears. She didn't know what time it was all she knew was last night once her head hit the pillow she was out..

like a rock.

"Come on...Everybody let's go! Get it while it's hot." She heard again.

Michonne thought it over in her head.

What was the possibility that she could cut carol's tongue out and get away with it?

She finally rolled over. The light from the day seeping through the barred windows.

"Errggghhhh." She let out a deep groan. Her eyes shutting back again and her hand coming up over her face.

"That was such an attractive noise." She heard from her cell door.

"What do you want merle?" She uttered not bothering to look over.

"Just wanting to know what took y'all so long yesterday. Missed going huntin with daryl." he said leaning against the door.

"Why don't you ask daryl?" She said getting annoyed quickly. Grump michonne was 10x worse than regular michonne.

"I don't know your cell was a closer walk." He said with a raspy laugh.

"Go away merle." She said in a warning tone.

"Aww..is someone a little grumpy?" He said with another laugh.

"I'm serious merle I will jump up and cut your other hand off if you don't go away." She said through gritted teeth.

"Damn girl..Just joking around with ya. Jesus." Merle said pushing off the cell door and walking away.

"Don't nobody mess with michonne..she's in a pretty bad mood." He said walking off loud enough for her to hear.

She was bone tired. Not just physically. Emotionally as well. Her dreams just helped play up the thought of her and daryl together and every time she rolled over a different one started out.

this was no day and time to have a puppy crush.

She felt like she couldn't afford to have feelings for someone when every time she did they got ripped away from her.

it was better off for her to be alone.

Even if she hated the thought of it.

It wasn't until 3:00 Michonne got up. Daryl watched her amble into the main room.

"where you been at all day?" He said. "Hiding under a rock." He asked jokingly.

"Hiding under my pillow you people..make so much noise." She said shaking her head grabbing a soda and popping the lid.

"What do you mean you people?" Daryl asked a sense of mock hurt on his face.

"Ha ha very funny." She said leaning against the wall.

Daryl roamed over her body.

Tight blue jeans and a black throw over jacket with a green tank top that sunk dangerously low on her chest line.

"You gotta a staring problem?" She asked watching him watch her.

"When it come to you..Damn right." He said smiling.

"damn right what?" Merle said coming around the corner.

"Nothing just admiring how good we did on that last run." Daryl said defensive mode.

"Not that it's any of your business." Michonne said sipping her coke.

"Anything involving my brother is my business." Merle said stepping into the room locking eyes. "Glad to see your awake sleeping beauty." He grumbled.

"glad to see your still an asshole." Michonne shot back.

"now will y'all calm down?" Daryl said looking between the two. Merle just laughed.

"calm down baby brother we're just joking.." merle said looking to michonne.

"Yes joking..ha ha ha." Michone fake laughed.

"well I was joking I don't know about lone warrior over here. she's always taking things too seriously..Needs to loosen up." Merle said shaking his head. Mumbling "damn" under his breath.

"Maybe you do need to loosen up.." Daryl said moving to stand in front of her.

"You got any ideas?" Michonne said setting her drink down.

"I think I got one..meet me in the boiler room when I get back from huntin..I'll show you how to loosen up." Daryl said with a wink. Leaving Michonne blushing to her self.

"what are you all smiley for?" Carol said walking in with the baby.

"nothing nothing..so how is she?" Michonne said stepping over to take a look. It had been so long since she'd seen a baby.

"She's doing fine. Glad you guys brought back more formula." Carol said laying her down in the crib.

"Oh Yeah and I got this." Michonne said reaching into her bag pulling out a pink rattle in a blue packaging.

"I figured she could use a small sense of normality even if she doesn't know what normal is yet." Michonne said handing it to carol.

"thanks michonne. I think that's a good idea." Carol said giving her a warm smile. michonne couldn't help but feel a little guilty for fooling around with Daryl. She didn't know what he and carol had going on and it seemed from what she heard carol had already lost a lot.

"i'm gonna go..see if rick needs anything." Michonne said quickly leaving the room. It wasn't like she was stealing him away from her..at least not emotionally. This was just about the sex.

'Keep telling yourself that michonne.'

"Hey Rick?" She said coming out on the balcony.

"She rises!" rick said with a tired smile.

"Sorry I was just exhausted." Michonne said with a small smile.

"Yeah i get you..You feeling better now?" He asked looking her way. It was amazing how far they had come to trusting each other and even though she hadn't fully opened up to anyone yet He could feel them becoming closer and closer everyday. it was a huge change from the first time she came to the prison.

"Yeah." She said looking out around the yard. Seemed like a lot of walkers trying ot get through today.

"You mind taking over for a bit? I'm waiting on Glenn and Maggie to get back with more formula" Rick said handing her his gun.

"Yeah sure it'll help clear my mind." She said moving to let rick past.

"So do you actually like running around with that girl?" Merle said stalking through the forest.

"She's not as bad as she seems." Daryl said eyeing a squirrel going over head.

"Not as bad as she seems? She took a mans eye out and slayed at least 10 walkers all by herself. I say she's damn dangerous." Merle said moving infront of him.

"she's also damn fine..I mean for a black girl." Merle added in quickly.

Daryl's grip on his crossbow tightened.

"what?" he said threw clenched teeth.

" I mean come on she's not what we're used to but you gotta admit she's pretty solid. Stays clean, in shape, not too bad looking, got all her teeth. If I didn't hate her adittude I might be interested." Merle said jumping back as a arrow flew past his head.

"Jesus! Little brother watch where you point that thing, almost took my damn head off." Merle exclaimed.

"sorry thought I saw that damn squirrel." Daryl said spitting to the ground.

"let's keep quiet all this talkin's chasing off the game." Daryl said walking past merle.

"Wasn't no damn squirrel." Merle said trying to catch up.

"excuse me?" Daryl said shooting a straggling walker.

"There wasn't no damn squirrel and you know it." Merle said wiping his brow.

"The fucks your problem? Mad cause I'm talkin bout that girl?" Merle said watching Daryls face.

"She's gotta name.." Daryl said as he kept walking.

"She's gotta smart ass mouth is what she's got and an uppity attitude too. What is with you and this girl?"

Daryl stopped walking.

"There's nothin' going on." Daryl said frustrated and unstable.

"The hell there ain't. I know you little brother.." Merle said locking eyes with him. Blue on blue.

"You think you know me." Daryl said keeping Merle's eye contact

"How much has really changed about you huh? You're still the same insecure boy that would get mad and sulk when someone got something you wanted..now I'm not sayin I got her...I'm just saying I could have her..if I wanted" Merle said with a grin.

Daryl raised his crossbow. "you shut your mouth.."

Everything was Deadly silent before Merle's laughter broke through.

"I was just joking but god-damn if your face wasn't priceless." Daryl lowered his bow a look of realization and then regret flooding his face.

"listen don't go back there runnin' your mouth." Daryl said watching merle crack up.

"so you fell for this black girl huh..she trick you with her voodoo spells? Some of that black magic..get it?" Merle said still laughing.

"Fuck Merle can you leave all the racists shit behind and quit all the jokes for one second? I'm serious."

Merle laughter died down. Until it was just the sound of roaming walkers.

"hmmph you are serious. Damn. So you and the psycho bitch? I never would have imagined I always though it woulda been you and the old biddy."

Daryl lifted his bow to shoot another walker that stumbled a long the path.

"Carol and me.. are just friends I mean I respect her and I'll protect her but I don't think I can be with her that way."

"but you have these feelings for michonne? Someone you met maybe a month ago?" Merle said wiping his face.

"Not exactly I don't really know about any of this."

It felt weird talking to his brother about girl problems especially when that girl was michonne. They never really discussed stuff like this before the apocalypse. Daryl figured out everything he'd learned from girls from the T.v. and experience.

"Have you told her..What's he say in this?" Merle said squinting at the sun. He wasn't the best brother in the world he knew that. But at least in this moment he could try and understand his little brother just this once right?

"she wants to keep us a secret... no emotions involved."

"No emotions involved in what?" merle said a little shocked. Maybe this was deeper then he realized.

"The sex." Daryl said awkward looking away.

"WOOO Boy. You already had sex with her? that a boy. You got that dixon blood flowin' through you alright."

"Merle.." Daryl said walking away sounding exhausted hoping by him walking away the conversation would magically disappear. It was a mistake to tell merle. But foolish him thinking just this once he could actually talk to him like a human being.

"what?" merle said following behind.

"why do you do that? Huh? why everytime we talk about somethin serious you gotta pick it apart make it a joke?" Daryl said turning around to face him once again.

"Okay Ima ignore the fact that you sound like a total bitch right now and chalk it up to the heat and if its not the heat and you're actually askin' me this question..its because I want you to think about this...really think. Do you really wanna emotionally invest in this girl? She's already proven to be unstable, hell we found her with chained up walkers. DO you really wanna do this when people are dying left and right? I could be dead tomorrow. I'm only thinking about you little brother trying to protect you." Merle said stepping past him.

Daryl tried to open his mouth and speak but nothing could come out. He realized what his brother was trying to say. It was the feeling he got when he found carols knife wedged in that walker. the sense of dread. The sense of losing someone only this time...it wasn't a friend or even a close friend. It was michonne someone who in the last month had captivated him and made him want to be a better man.

"now come on let's hunt we already lost light." Merle said patting him on the shoulder.

Michonne paced around the boiler room. Her mind going a mile a minute. She smoothed her shirt down and before too long resorted to sitting against the wall.

waiting. Impatiently.

she wasn't this person the person who acted fidgety and nervous at least not anymore.

She'd done a lot of thinking on the watch today. A lot of thinking about them, about things. About how slippery this slope was that she was climbing. It was a ridiculous notion to think that all this could resort to was unattached sex.

She already had feelings for him. Feelings that crept up on her and took her by surprise and now as a way to get out at least some of those feelings she was resorting to sleeping with him. Doing something , anything to get closer to him.

She let out a long sigh. She hadn't been this conflicted in a long time. Maybe because for a long time it was just her. then andrea came along and now she had a whole prison full of people who were starting to care about her and someone she cared about deeply.

she could handle this. She's a lot stronger than the person who started this thing out and whatever happens...she could handle it.

She heard footsteps coming toward the room.

It was weird that just a couple weeks ago he was holding a crossbow to her head and now they were screwing around.

Calm down michonne its not like wouldn't do it again.

This was just a way of relieving stress nothing more nothing less right?

"Hey." Daryl said coming through the door.

Michonne slide up the wall to a standing position.

"Hey.." she said nonchalantly.

"listen before we do anything. I gotta tell you somethin' " Daryl said biting his nails.

"what is it?" Michonne said eyeing him suspicious. Did something happen on the trip?

"Its about Merle. Merle found out this about.. us.." Daryl said looking down at the ground.

The room stayed silent he kept his eyes down waiting for her reaction.

"merle knows?" she said stepping closer to him.

"One thing led to another out there and then..." Daryl was cut off from his sentece by her laugher.

"what are you laughin for?" Daryl said confused. He was sure she was gonna be pissed.

" I thought it was something else..something more_ serious._"

" I thought This was serious keeping us a secret." Daryl said watching her approach.

"Merle's done a lot of fucked up things...I know but I don't think gossiping is really his thing." She said with a smirk on her face.

Michonne tried not to let it worry her. try not to think about what the other people would say if they found out. They weren't guaranteed tomorrow and if they had feelings they shouldn't be wasting there time pussy-footing around. They should get straight to it.

But there was the possibility he didn't feel the same way she did. A possibility that the only reason he was even in this was for the sex.

How is it that life just get's more and more complicated?

"hey now I was just informing ya..didn't think you wanted people knowin'" Daryl said eyeing her over.

"We decided we didn't want people to know..keyword there we." she said coming to stand in front of him. "we decided this together are you sayin you don't agree?" Michonne said he hands coming to pull him toward her by his belt loops.

"Ima do whatever you feel is best." Daryl said not fulling answering my question.

"Don't try to word walk your way outta this Dixon. I'm not the only one in this relationship."

Daryl's breath hitched at the word relationship.

"I thought this was just sex." Daryl said his heart starting to beat a little faster.

"If that's what you want it to be." Michonne said acting as if this conversation wasn't killing her.

"It's...It's not." Daryl said starting before finishing with a sigh.

"Don't you think all of this is a little complicated?" he asked out of the blue.

Michonne leaded back to get a full look at his face.

"What do you mean?" She said looking him over. Thought was etched into his face. He was thinking hard about something.

"This this thing. Don't you think it's a little complicated? I mean...Okay don't get me wrong I really wanna respect your wishes on this keep it a secret but come on. All this time spent apart all this time we could be spending together. You never know what could happen tomorrow. I could be taken out by a walker or one of the governor's people. You could die just the same and just because we're tough doesn't make us immortal I've learned that several times since this whole thing started." He said taking her hands in his. She looked down at the gesture then back to his face.

"So what are you saying?" She said unbelievably.

"I'm saying let's just let whatever happens happen. Damn I'm sick of having to live my life according to someone else. It's high time I started making my own decision and there aint no better way to start then saying I want this to happen. I want you and me. You and I..to happen."

Michonne let a grin spread across her face.

"And if you don't feel the same way I need ya to let me know so I can.." Daryl was cut short when Michonne's mouth covered his.

He dropped her hands out of his grasp letting them go around and pull her flush against him.

Michonne pulled apart for a second.

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much." Michonne said looking into his eyes.

"Hell girl you don't talk enough for the both of us." Daryl said licking his lips.

"Yeah well.." Michonne said covering his mouth again.

Daryl let his hands slip under her shirt feeling the smooth expanse of her back. Michonne quickly shrugged off the jacket and shucked the tank top standing there in a purple bra.

Daryl took the opportunity to place kisses going all the way down. Unclasping her bra on the way.

"Your mine now." Daryl said his mouth closing around the puckered peak. Michonne cradling his head to her. Her head falling back.

Daryl moved to get on his knees. His hands traveling down her stomach to the button of her pants. He make quick work of the button pulling them down her long shapely legs.

He continued his work on her chest. Michonne letting out airy gasps.

She pulled him to his feet. Yanking at his pants and his vest and his shirt. fever took over her all she could think about was how hot she was getting and how much she needed him.

Daryl was quick to get off his shirt and his pants. Michonne rubbing down his arms and his defined torso. he was muscular but not overly so. He had battle scars that added even more to his persona.

She watched her hand slide down his chest, pecs, abs. all the while he was watching her his breathing deep.

She loved the contrast of her hand on his skin. She trailed it further to rub down the patch of hair leading into his penis.

Her hand barely touche dit before she brought it back down to her side.

"Come here girl." He said moving them so she was against the wall.

"do you have any idea how bad I want you?" Daryl asked in her ear. Michonne let her hands come back to his member give it a full stroke.

"I think I have somewhat of an idea." She said with a grin.

Daryl smashed his mouth on top of hers. His tongue moving inside her mouth. She moaned into the kiss. Hands hands yanking down her panties.

The only think Daryl could think about was her and merle's words earlier.

_'Do you really wanna do this?'_

Fuck yeah he did.

Michonne wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her up easily breaking the kiss to leave any mark he could on her.

"I can mark you anywhere I want now." Daryl said sucking on her neck.

Michonne let out a moan bucking at him.

She was sloppy wet and she just wanted to feel him. That's what she loved about him. He made her _feel._ Feel beautiful, Feel important, feel special. That turned her on even more.

"Daryl I need you." She said when his tip brushed her clit. She shudder when they touched again and again. He moved his hips to the brink but kept pulling back.

"Need me to what darlin'" daryl said watching her. She looked even better in the throes of passion.

"Daryl You know what I need." She said locking eyes with him. Those eyes that seemed to pierce right through to her soul.

"I know..I just wanna hear you say it." He said in her ear earning a shiver and a moan.

"I need you too.." She said starting off. She couldn't breath right when he was circling his hip to poke at her clit.

"Go on." Daryl said. His eyes filled with a predatory gleam. He never felt so alive. But then again he never had anything making him feel this way.

"Fuck me..Please Daryl just fuck me." Michonne said breathless. Daryl Plunged forward in one surged making her cry out.

"Dear god.." She said panting.

"naw it's just me." Daryl said pistoning his hips.

Michonne never felt so weightless. So out of control. Usually it was her calling the shots but it felt different exhilarating to have someone else holding the reins.

"Oh my.." Michonne said when daryl thrusted up into a particular spot she could see stars.

She was tight. It made him wonder just how many people she'd been with in her lifetime. Couldn't have been many. She was virgin tight and fuck was she wet. He could hear himself sliding in and out of her. Just the sound of her moans, his grunts and then connecting.

He used the wall as leverage pressing her back onto it so he could get more lead way with his hips. Anything to keep that fountain of moans from running out. Her nails were raking down his back and she was bobbing on his dick so nicely. He slowed it down giving it slow hard thrust.

"Mmm..ahhh.. Fuck." Michonne said biting her lip. Daryl moved forward to take her mouth in a kiss. He pulled off her mouth with her bottom lip in between his teeth.

"mmmm..you taste good." he said Kissing her again. Michonne was getting dizzy.

Pleasure moving to flood everywhere.

The edges of her vision was blurry but she couldn't stop kissing him. She couldn't get enough of him. they were going at it like wild animals. He was slamming into her and she was trying her best to keep her hips moving she scratching and biting any place she could reach. He was loving the small bits of pain that came with his pleasure.

"Daryl.. I think I'm gonna." Michonne said her eyes falling closed. All she wanted to do was enjoy it. Feel it run and coarse through every vein.

He could feel her tightening around him. He hissed when she clenched and unclenched his dick between her walls.

"Then do it..fuck..let it go.." He said.

Michonne whined out. It was so close. she was so close. Daryl increased his speed.

Leaning over to talk into her ear.

"cum for me michonne." He said drawing out her name.

She felt it break. Her hips moved uncontrollable. She was tight. She leaned forward and bit down on his shoulder. He couldn't hold back.

"Fuck, michonne." He grunted as he came inside of her. She could feel pump after pump of hot liquid release itself inside of her. She whimpered as daryl pumped out the remaining of his orgasm.

He lowered himself and her down..sliding to the floor. Out of breath.

"Damn." Daryl said panting.

"Is it always gonna be like that? Feel like we're fucking exploding together."

"I don't know.. I hope so." Michonne answered out of breath.

Daryl nodded taking her hand in his. Moving to sit beside her.

"Damn we're good together." Daryl said. Michonne head coming to rest on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know..too good." Michonne said tiredly.

"What are you tryin' to say?" Daryl said finally catching his breath.

"That if I end up pregnant I'm gonna kill you." Michonne said with a tired laugh.

Daryl chuckled as well.

But in the back of his mind..he was starting to think..

maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

**A:N** Well there we go. Another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. Once again review give me some feedback I have no idea if you guys like it or if my story is highly frowned upon so tell me what's up. I can't wait until the season finale..and when it comes back on. I'm in love with the walking dead and Danai Gurira so...yeah.. that's about it. See you guys probably tomorrow.

Love,

Gabbie 3

P.S. I spent all last night watching the marathon..and I felt guilty because I really wished carol would have stayed missing but she didn't...unfortunately.


	4. Alright

**A:N** Firstly I'm terribly sorry I had no idea my breaks weren't showing up. D: Secondly I was excited to see reviews for this. it was great and to answer Wisedec4u's Question I think the reason I don't really hate carol. I think she is expendable. I don't understand what her use is besides to support daryl and I mean if the show shipped Dixonne..then she wouldn't even have to do that. :D But really It's just jealousy that Daryl and Michonne's relationship isn't as advanced as Daryl and Carols..but I still will never ever ever ship that and Last night on the talking dead there was some mentioning of Rick/Michonne...I was like.. eh..Still wouldn't be as good as Dixonne.

But anyway back to the story.

**Lyrical inspiration**

_"Regrets collect. Like old friends. Here to relive our darkest moments. I can see no way I can see no way. and all of the ghouls come out to play. Every demon wants his pound of flesh but I like to keep some things to myself. I like to keep my issues drawn. It's always darkest before the dawn." __**~ Florence and the machine (Shake it out.)**_

**Warning: Spelling and Grammar Mistakes may occur. ( and sorry about the weird capitalization..I aint PeRFect. :D)**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 4: Alright.**

(Time Jump)

It had been a month and though no one said anything it was an unspoken fact that michonne and daryl were a thing. They'd been caught messing a few time by Carl and Glenn. They spent almost all their time together. The only person who didn't really notice was Rick but then again he had a lot on his mind to notice anything besides walkers.

"all right now hold it steady...just like that. You feel the weight of it. Use it as an extension of yourself." Daryl said holding michonne upper arm as she gripped the crossbow. They were in the lower cell block clearing out walkers. It was actually a great stress relief as long as you had someone watching your back. Daryl and Michonne had gotten into a small disagreement about weapons resulting in Daryl insisting that Michonne just try the crossbow out.

"now aim for the head.." Daryl said watching the walker slink closer and closer.

"Steady now..steady.." Daryl said in her ear. Michonne rolled her eyes he was taking this way too seriously but she played along he obviously had great respect for the cross bow and she was willing to give it a shot but that by no means meant she was going to give up her blade. Not a chance in hell.

"fire." Daryl whispered harshly. Michonne shot the walker through the head. She observed her kill before speaking.

"Efficient but I still like mine better." Michone said grabbing her sword from its scabbard cutting down the other three the other three that rounded the corner.

"Yeah well what happens if you get over run?" Daryl said shooting another one that rounded the corner.

"I handle my own. Besides your weapon isn't exactly ideal for large groups either." Michonne said putting her sword back into her scabbard.

"I know but I carry a gun. Sometimes you don't even bother with one. I'm just saying what if the sword breaks?" Daryl said. Michonne's eyes got wide before narrowing.

"I get another one. Besides why are you complaining to be about safety and walkers? You ride a motorbike for christ sakes. At least in a car I have outward protection." Michonne said opening the door back to the cell block. Daryl new where this was going.

"okay okay...how about you do things your way and I do mine, my way deal?" Daryl said. He learned to realize when a fight was coming up and avoid it. It was like she over calculated everything before she said it. So there was no chance he could out talk her if she already planned the argument out in her head.

"I think you're just trying to get out of an argument Dixon." Michonne said waiting on him to walk out.

"think what you want girl. We both do stupid shit that puts us in danger when it comes to walkers and that's the point right?"

Michonne leaned against. the wall..

"okay..I'll give you that one." She said smiling. "so what is it? 15 to 1 now?" She said playfully pushing off the wall and walking away.

"Oh come on..you're keepin' score?" Daryl said following her.

Michonne was about to answer when rick walked in.

"Michonne, can I talk to you for a second?" Rick said pulling her to the side. Daryl narrowed his eyes making his way to sit at the table with carol but his eyes not leaving the two.

"What's up?" Michonne said ready to spring into battle.

"Would you mind..coming on a run with me a Carl tomorrow?" Rick said.

Michonne was a little shocked. She rarely spent any time with rick besides observing him and she was pretty sure carl didn't even like her.

"Uh, yeah sure." she said trying to make a quick pros and cons list of what would happen.

"Okay then. Tomorrow. We're gonna leave early morning." Rick said wiping his face. Michonne nodded.

"Early morning.. Got it." She said waiting for the conversation to be over. She could still tell he was a little off. He was staring blankly behind her not at her. he was fidgeting and jumpy.

Tomorrow would sure be interesting.

"Alright then." Rick said walking past her and into the cell block.

Michonne made her way to the table. Carol was feeding the baby looking expectantly at her just like daryl.

"what was that all about?" Daryl said popping a cracker in his mouth.

"Rick wants me to go with him and Carl on a run tomorrow." Michonne said.

"A run? With rick?" Daryl said. Letting the 10 million reasons he thought this was a bad idea flood his head.

"Yeah that's what I said isn't it?" Michonne said sarcastically.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Daryl said eyeing her over. Carol watched the conversation back and forth.

Even though they weren't saying a lot. The topic of this conversation spoke volumes.

"and why not?" Michonne said trying to keep it as casual as possible trying to be considerate to carol and the baby.

"I just don't think it's a good idea." daryl said making eye contact with her. Which to her meant that it was more than what he was letting on.

"Well, it's not your decision to make. It's mine and I agreed." Michonne said getting up from the table.

Daryl nodded watching her leave. He was trying to play it cool. he'd wait till later to talk to her about it. Not now.. not when everything was calm and somber for once in the prison.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

"so officer friendly is taking your girl on a run?" Merle said walking past him.

"How'd you hear that?" Daryl said watching the yard. He was starting to think being on watch with merle wasn't such a good idea.

"Carol told me." Merle said licking his lips.

"What is she like the group gossip now?" Daryl said leaning back away from the rail.

"So you gonna let her go?" Merle said eyeing his little brother.

"What do you mean? She's her own person I can't control what she does." Daryl said trying not to let merle get into his head.

"So you gonna let her run off with rick alone?" Merle said in disbelief.

"Carl's going to." Daryl said spitting toward the ground.

"I don't know little brother..sounds wrong to me. I mean If that was my girl I would be letting her galavant all over walker infested creation with another man." Merle said.

"It's not even like that I think rick just needs the back up and I have to be here..to watch you." Daryl said making eye contact.

"What me? for what?" merle said sounding a bit outraged.

"It's not like you're the most trustworthy member in the group. You were with the governor for how long?" Daryl said raising his gun to shoot a walker.

"okay I made a couple mistakes but I had no choice. If I hadn't joined up with the governor I would of died." Merle said raising his gun to shoot another walker.

" I get it I do all I'm saying is right now it's a little hard for everyone to trust you. I'm surprised Michonne hasn't tried to kill you yet." Daryl said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I apologized more or less."

"more or less?" daryl said with a smirk.

"Listen don't try and turn this around on me. I think you need to talk to michonne before tomorrow."

" I was already planning on doing that." Daryl said. "But thanks for the un-needed advice."

"Just trying to be more..of a big brother." Merle said sarcastically.

Daryl rolled his eyes and brought his focus back to the gate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Michonne moved around her cell. getting everything ready for the morning. She'd never been on a run with anyone besides daryl. It was going to be weird. She realized that. She also realized how quickly daryls behavior changed when he found out.

Maybe she should talk to him.

She left her cell in search for him. She looked the main hall. The kitchen area outside.

"I think I seen him..going toward his cell." Carol said watching michonne frantically search back and forth.

Michonne nodded and headed back that way.

She walked up to the cell opening the door.

"Daryl we need to.." Michonne stopped. He was standing with his back to her shirtless.

her eyes roved over his back.

She'd always felt them...but she never..seen then.

She averted her eyes and tried to keep talking like she didn't see them.

"We need to talk." She said.

Daryl hurriedly put a shirt on turning around.

"You can look now." Daryl said looking at her face. He'd known she had seen them/ It was playing out through her eyes.

He usually was more careful but he wasn't really expecting anyone to come and see him.

"I um..I wanted to talk about.." Michonne was having a hard time speaking. She felt a well of emotion coming up.

No one really talked about their life before this. It hurt to much. That's the reason she never talked about her and she was guessing that's the reason he never talked about his but..it was like he could never escape. there was always a reminder of the life before this.

"are you okay?" daryl said sitting pulling her to sit beside him. There was no fire in her eyes right now. He was wondering what she was thinking.

Was this about his scars?

"who.." SHe let slip out. She didn't want to ask him. But it was automatic.

Daryl let out a sigh. He hated this story hated when people asked about his scars. Mainly because it pissed him off. He wasn't mad at anyone in particular he was just mad.

Mad at the world. Mad at his father..mad at his situation.

"I guess now's a better time than any.." daryl said rubbing his hand on his lap.

"It was my dad..he wasn't right in the head..before and worse after my mother died. I want to blame him. to be mad at him... he was sick. Sick in the head. But what good is that going to do me now? he's dead...everyone I've knew besides merle in my old life is dead. It doesn't do any good to dwell on the past." He finished looking up at her.

her eyes were shiny with tears.

He pulled her to his chest. holding her there..taking a moment.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Daryl said when she pushed out of the hug.

"This run..with rick." She said softly.

"listen about earlier.." daryl started. "I guess I was a little jealous..I mean look how we started out..on a run and I'm not sayin' you'd turn around and do that with him. I'm just sayin'..I mean you're my girl now and the thought of you off doing dangerous shit with another guy don't settle well."

"You were jealous." michonne said the grin coming back to her face.

"A little bit..is that what you took from that whole thing..I was jealous." Daryl said looking at her.

"I also took that you called me your girl." Michonne said. She liked the way it sounded. The southern slang. It made the oldies song pop into her head.

"That I did.." Daryl said.

"Mmm..I think I like that." Michonne said reaching up for a kiss. Daryl happily obliged leaning down to take her lips.

"I think I like this.." Daryl said kissing her again. His hands coming to grip her waist.

Michonne moved forward her hands locking around his neck. Daryl deepened the kiss his mouth slanting over hers. The kiss was cut short by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"I'm sorry to...interrupt." The both looked over to see maggie.

"There's a breach in the south gate. walkers everywhere." She said urgently. Michonne got up off the bed followed by daryl.

Pulling her sword from it's scabbard.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

It was overrun. Rick, carl and glen doing as much damage as they could as well as merle.

Michonne went to the left slicing walkers left and right.

Daryl shooting from his position.

"Fuck." Michonne said kicking off a walker that ran up on her when she turned around.

She was spinning everywhere. cutting and slicing to the best of her ability.

There were too many.

She sliced a path running to get up on top of a metal scrap pile. Maybe taking the higher ground would help.

They were scrambling after her.

Daryl caught sight of her firing his arrows to try and lessen the load.

"Michonne!" he said. EVeryone trying to get a glance at her.

"Dammit!" She said cutting another one's head off.

Rick tried to help shooting some of the walkers before they got there but he was worrying about his own load.

Michonne's heart was beating loud. She kept cutting through.

All she could think was just keep cutting.. Keep cutting.

She was high off the ground but they were still climbing. Anything to get food. She couldn't climb anymore or she'd fall off. Fall to the ground.

She tried to push them back. Doing quick jabs in the eye.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daryl was trying to make his way toward her.

"Merle get my back." Daryl said running toward her.

Merle stabbed a walker with his bayonet and shot at the others walking toward daryl. Daryl could feel his heart in his throat as he fought toward her. He could see her fighting. Pushing them off and dropping them down behind her.

All he could think of was all the moments he spent with her. Every time he touched her, talked to her, kissed her, joked with her.

He shot another walker through the head getting waylaid by two more running to his side.

'Hold on michonne..Just hold on.' Daryl thought reloading his crossbow.

Michonne caught sight of daryl. A small sense of relief washing over her as she pushed off another slack jawed walker. Her arms were tired she was out of breath and her feet kept slipping closer and closer to falling off.

All she was focusing on was getting back to daryl. Just make it down from here and get back to him. SHe found it ironic that just earlier they were talking about how unsafe they were when it came to walkers and now here she was fighting dangerously for her life.

Karma of the world.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone was fighting through. Glenn moved to repair the gate with a chain and a makeshift lock. Maggie moved to his side shooting off any walkers. They were flooding through the breach. Like maybe a heard was coming through and they all moved inside.

"This is taking too long." Daryl muttered to himself. He kept looking up every so frequently to see if she was still standing if she was still alive.

"She's a tough bitch." He heard merle yell his way. Followed by a grunt from killing a walker.

"Yeah she is." Daryl said. Trying to act as if he wasn't scared out his mind. Scared of losing her.

HIs hands were shaking as he killed off another walker. He was so close. He just had to make it there. Help her fight 'em off.

"I closed off the gate." Glenn yelled. Daryl looked back for a second seeing the remaining ones pushing at the fence. He felt a sense of relief. Killing another flesh walker coming his way.

He heard a scream. HIs head snapping up to where michonne was supposed to be.

Michonne was too close to the edge. She could feel her self rocking. They were coming at her. ALl she could see was them and try to push them away. She could hear mike again in her head. He seemed to only show up now when she was in trouble.

_'I thought he had your back.'_ His voice hissed at her.

"He does have my back." She said aloud with an extra oomph.. of flinging a zombie off.

_'Then where is he michonne? Huh? Huh? Where is HE!'_

She couldn't deal with this deal with mike and the walkers.

"I don't know..I don't know.." She said. Her breathing was getting deeper and faster. She felt claustrophobic like everything was closing in around her and there was no where to go.

Nowhere.

"AHhhh." She let out in fear.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Michonne! Michonne!" Daryl said running full sprint.

"No..No..No." He chanted. he couldn't lose another person he cared about. Not again. the worse part is..

he didn't even get the chance to tell her he loved her.

Daryl moved faster.

_'no dammit you can't think like that.'_ Daryl said to himself.

He went around watching the walkers scramble to the top of the pile.

'Where is she..Where is she?' Hsi mind panicked.

He came around the corner and saw her legs spread out the more he rounded the corner the more he saw of her.

She was leaned against the wall that embrace the giant pile of metal.

"michonne!" Daryl said running to her side. He put his fingers to her neck taking a sigh of relief.

She was alive.

He turned quickly to shoot a walker that fell beside him. He gently grabbed her up getting out of there before more came then he could handle.

"What happened?" Merle said running up to him.

"She fell, Shes alright..but out cold." Daryl said. A weight lifting off his chest.

"Where is michonne?" Rick said running over.

"she's alright She fell." Daryl said turning so they could see her.

"Take her inside to herschel. We'll handle the rest." Rick said carl coming to his side.

Daryl nodded head for the door.

Daryl walked to the door looking down at her.

"You're safe now..You're safe." Daryl said. Like he couldn't even believe his words.

"HERSCHEL." He screamed through the halls. Herschel hobbling toward him.

"She fell..off the wall." Daryl said watching him look her over.

"Bring her to her cell I'll be there in a second." Daryl nodded.

He walked fast. Laying her down gently. She was completely limp. Her head lolling to the side. He bit at his fingernails waiting for herschel to show up.

"How high was the fall?" Herschel said looking her over.

"15-20 feet? I don't know enough to knock her out." Daryl said sounding a bit testy.

"Okay, okay calm down." Herschel said looking up at him. Daryl took a deep breath letting out a sigh.

"Nothing's broken. probably the fall made her hit her head. there's no bleeding, but she does have a decent sized knot. I won't know it there's any brain damage until she wakes up." Herschel said. Moving her head side to side.

Daryl was pacing the small cell space.

"Brain damage?" Daryl said. that didn't sound good at all.

"It's less than likely but just to make sure i'll give her a brain eval when she wakes up." Herschel said grabbing his crutches.

Daryl nodded moving to sit down on the floor beside her bed.

Waiting for her to wake up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

They finally had the place cleared. Rick walked in with a tired carl beside him as well as glenn maggie and merle.

"did you clear 'em all out?" herschel said moving to stand up.

"Yeah we did finally." Rick said. "how's michonne?" He said.

"She's still out. Won't know if there's any damage until she wakes up. Daryl's in there with her..about to completely break down." Herschel said looking saddened.

"My baby brother? He don't break down." Merle said stepping forward.

"He may not show it on his face but I can see it..in his eyes." Herschel said hobbling off.

Rick shook his head. "How the fuck did that gate get ripped open."

Merle made a disapproving noise.

"sounds to me like the governor's people playing tricks..." Merle said moving to grab a soda.

"This fucking governor..more trouble than he's worth." rick said.

"you think this is bad.. no way..you have _no_ fucking idea." Merle said to rick as he walked off.

Daryl was still sitting there..watching her. He leaned up to brush a dread from her face before he resumed his position.

"Hey.." He heard from the doorway. It took all his will to get his eyes off her.

"Hey." He said looking toward rick.

"She done anything?" Rick said moving to get a look at her.

"No not yet..herschel said he don't know how long she'll be out..so i'm just gonna wait here." Daryl said looking back at her.

"That's alright. I'll have merle cover you." Rick said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"thanks.." Daryl said. watching her stomach go up and down. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Daryl said looking to rick. His voice on the verge of breaking. He'd been telling himself this whole time he wasn't going to cry. He was a man now. A grown man who'd killed to many of those soulless things to cry. He'd seen too much.

But damn was it taking a lot to not start up.

"She's tougher than any of us. You and merle handled it on your own but before andrea she was all alone..just her and those pet walkers..I think she'll pull through. She's not gonna give up without a fight."

Daryl nodded.

"Let someone know if you wanna get some rest. I'll have someone come a watch her for you." Rick said. Taking another look at her before walking off.

"don't worry..it'll be alright." Rick said before leaving.

Daryl grabbed her hand. Locking it with his.

He wanted ricks words to be true.

He wanted to believe everything was going to be alright.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO**

**A:N** So there we go..sort of a cliffy. I think.. I don't know. I hoped you liked it. Oh yeah and what did you guys think of the finale? i thought it was too short like maybe the premiere and the finale should be 2 hours long.. _ Cause I swear it came on and then I looked at the clock and it was 9:40 like what the freak! and it won't be back until October? D: I'm going to die, but hopefully..I have fanfiction to cling to..it might bring me out of my depression...Maybe. Oh and since Tyreese is now at the prison I really really Hope that they don't do it like the graphic novel where Him and carol have a thing and then Michonne steals him from her and they fall in love...cause that'd be gross..I hope that doesn't happen..

Review! and if I don't update for a while..I've died. Seriously.

Love,

Gabbie 3

**P.s. Still kinda hope carol..like leaves or falls in love with someone that's not daryl.**


	5. What's To Come

**A:N** So here we are. Another chapter, chapter 5 to be exact. I have no idea how long this will be but I do already have the idea for my next fic after this. i think you guys will really really enjoy. I got my first flame. it was exciting. I know my fics aren't perfect i'm sorry for that. I'm horrible at editing. I might look for a beta reader. If it really bothers you guys but other then that there's really nothing I can say. Oh and if you haven't watched some of last years comic con panels involving Michael rooker (Merle) and Norman Reedus (Daryl) they are hysterical. At one point Michael Rooker calls Danai Gurira (Michonne) A sexy panther of a women it was great. But anyway.. On with the story.

**Lyrical Inspiration:**

_"Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough, Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again."__**~P!nk ft. Nate Reuss (Give me a reason.)**_

**Warning Spelling and Grammar mistakes may occur. No Sex..this time.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

Daryls eyes drifted closed and then back open again. His head and eyelids feeling heavy. He'd been sitting in this room for at least 8 hours. Give and take the few minutes he dozed off watching her.

merle had been in here a couple times. The first to bring her sword. The second to check on him. The third to tell him he was going on a run with rick. Each time he was quiet and actually compliant. He didn't have anything smart to say. He kept his voice down. It made daryl wonder if he was being..considerate but he quickly shook it off.

Truth was he had so much on his mind he didn't have the attention span to focus on merle as well. All he was focused on was michonne. Was she gonna be okay? Was she gonna remember him? He'd read somewhere that hitting the right spot on the head could make a person lose their memory.

What if she attacked him? Forgotten all about what they had been through as a couple and what they'd been through as group?

He let out a large sigh. His head falling back in his hands. He rubbed his face again before moving to stand up. Maybe everything would turn out good this time. Everything would be alright. Whatever force in the world would grant him this one victory.

But he knew that wasn't the way his life worked. It usually went he got something good and after that everything went to shit.

He finally talked his mom into getting him a bike. His mom dies. He get's the B he worked so hard for in english. He fails math. He finally decides to get his life together..the world is taken over by zombies.

Just his luck.

He brought his fingers to his mouth. Peering down at the chewed nubs. he'd been biting them the whole time she was out. They were almost nothing and started to hurt but anything to help ease the anxiousness. The wondering.

He'd known her well over two months almost three and he'd completely fallen for her. Before this whole thing happened with the dead he never opened up to anybody. Never cared about anyone. Something merle and his father had taught him.

"You can't disappoint anyone if no one depends on you. Your trust can't be broken if you're the only one you trust."

It was shit like that, that made him want to be alone. Maybe he'd have the occasional girlfriend. Some girl who put in the extreme effort to get to know him. But other then that he'd bang 'em and lose 'em plain and simple.

But that was before.

Now he was realizing that being alone wasn't going to fly. That staying guarded wasn't helping him but hurting him and he didn't really start realizing it until michonne.

"You know..you keep biting at your fingers like that..you won't have any fingers left."

His head snapped down a look of surprise coming over his face.

"'chonne?" He asked in disbelief. He felt a rush of light fill his face.

It felt like she would never wake up.

"Who else would I be?" She asked trying to sit up but laying her head back down with a wince. Daryl chuckled.

"Yeah you seem fine..can't be hurt with the way that smart mouth is firing off." Daryl said going to sit at her bedside. He had the biggest smile on his face.

She looked fine. He was happy he could see her eyes. He'd been looking at her with them closed for so long. He took another moment to look her over.

"What? what is it? Do I have something on my face?" She said looking him over. He looked tired but happy.

"No. It's just.." daryl said running his hand over her face. Not being able to answer. He didn't know what to say. It was relief. It was happiness. It was like opening presents on christmas morning. The kind of feeling that made you want to shout to the world.

"What happened?" Michonne said her head laid back. "I feel like I got hit by a truck." She rubbed her arm.

"you got hit by a group a walkers..which is probably just as deadly." Daryl said leaning back. "Fell off the top of the metal pile and was out cold."

"How long?" Michonne said trying to lift her head again without a bout of dizziness taking over.

"Couple hours.." Daryl said stopping her from sitting up. "No No..Wait till I get herschel before you're up and about girl. It's like you never stop. I'll be right back don't move." Daryl said hurrying out the cell.

Michonne let out a large breath. She felt sleepy even though she'd clearly just woken up. Last thing she remembers was walkers. Walkers everywhere. There faces so close to her. She thought that was it. that she was going to wake up in some kind of place with blinding white light.

Her back hurt, her head was pounding and her arm was sore. She hadn't felt this beat up since her fight with the governor.

She could hear the crutches of herschel hobbling down the hallway.

"So you're finally awake?" He said. Michonne sat up and moved over so he could look at her.

"Do you remember everything fine?" He said looking at her. His hands coming up to rub around her neck area and feel about her head.

"Yes." She said moving every which way herschel had her.

"The knot's gone down considerably. Just a little bump now. How are you feeling?" He said removing his hands from her.

"I'm sore but other then that I feel fine." Michonne said rubbing her hand over her head to feel the knot.

"Well then, see daryl? I told you. She's just fine. Sitting in here worrying your head off all night." Herschel said grabbing his crutches.

Michonne could see the red peeking into his face.

He looked down at her taking in the grin plastered on her face.

"What I was worried." He said helping her stand up.

"Real worried. I mean when he brought you in here he practically.." Daryl cut herschel short.

"Okay Okay herschel thank you." Daryl said waiting for him to leave.

"I'm going, just need to tell michonne something first. Take it easy. It's hard to tell if you have a concussion. I want you doing light work and to get some more rest." Herschel informed her.

she nodded gently. Her head still swimming.

"Now i'm gonna leave." He threw at daryl. Daryl just rolled his eyes before turning to michonne.

"are you really okay?" Daryl said asking her again.

"Did you really freak out about me?" She threw back.

"is it wrong that I care about you?" Daryl said trying not to sound exasperated but damn he was tired and over joyed. All he really wanted to be doing is kissing her and telling her how much he...loved her.

he did love her right. This is what that feeling was. What everything meant? Why he felt like if she died..he would die. Why he felt like protecting her and taking care of her. Why he didn't mind the idea of her carrying his child? But should he tell her?

He didn't want to chase her off. he didn't want to seem too eager. Seem like he was doing it out of pity or to get her to stick around. The sex was good..no doubt about it but no amount or type of sex could make him feel love. That was something he had to build to.

He loves carol in a motherly sort of way.

He loves rick in a brotherly sort of way.

and now he loves michonne in a why don't we spend the rest of the end of the world together making babies sort of way.

"Daryl did you hear anything I just said?" Michonne said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Umm no.." Daryl said truthfully taking a large breath. He had decided. It was now or never. He might as well tell her now and take his chances then something happen and it was never said.

"excuse me?" Michonne said wondering where this was going.

"I didn't hear what you said. I didn't but it doesn't matter you wanna know why?" He said taking her hand in his pulling her so they faced each other.

"enlighten me." Michonne said looking into his eyes.

"Because whether it's wrong or right i'm gonna care about it you. Whether it pisses people off or it doesn't I'm gonna care about you. Whether you hate me for it or don't...I'm gonna care about you and do you wanna know why?" Daryl said his hand coming to cup her cheek.

"Why?" She said looking straight into his deep blue eyes. It was more of a whisper then anything else and if he wasn't so close he wouldn't have heard her.

"Because I love you." He said confidently. It was going good..and then came the rambling "and I know we've only known each other for a couple months. I know you have your own back story and you're used to doing your own. You're a mystery and it took forever to finally figure you out but dammit if I don't love you. and it's weird. It's weird to have this feeling in my chest because" He took a minute to speak. Michonne never looked away from him. her heart beating fast.

"it feels so good and at the same time it's scary. It's like nothing i've felt. I never got to know anyone well enough to feel this and when you weren't up there on top of that damn pile of metal..I felt everything in me rush to my stomach. I thought..I thought I'd never get a chance to tell you these things. I must sound like a total bitch right now."

Michonne watched him play with his fingers.

"daryl." Michonne said after watching him rethink his decision.

"yeah?" He said looking up.

"You talk too much." She said pushing forward to kiss him. He pressed her as close as he could without hurting her taking in the moment. Her hands on his chest. Her body curved perfectly with his.

Michonne was trying to think of what to say. It'd been so long since she'd been in a successful relationship. The last person she said I love you to turned out to be a complete asshole who proceeded to cheat on her right after.

'This is different' she thought to herself and it was. Everything about this situation was different then anything she'd ever been in.

They finally broke apart. Daryl catching his breath.

"I love you too." she said suddenly. It was a surprising thing to hear coming from her lips.

"What?" Daryl said a smile growing on his face.

"I love you too." She said again more confidently this time. Everything in her head screamed No. Don't do this again. Don't take another chance like this especially when the world was going to shit. But her heart was screaming yes. Being with this group of people made her feel human again. Made her feel like she didn't have to only kill walkers and survive. They taught her that you can try and make a place for yourself. A safe place. Well as safe as you can be with walking dead scouring the earth.

It reminded her of the person she used to be. That mixed with the person she had become made her ready for this.

"and I'm not saying it too just say it back. Life is short..you die and you become a walker. I'd rather tell you how I feel now. Then have to tell you while you're on the verge of death." She said truthfully.

"Damn that was way better then my speech. I just rambled on.." Daryl said grabbing her hips.

"yeah I know. I was here." Michonne said playfully.

"hush up, smart mouth." Daryl said leaning down with a kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

"It's taking too long!" he said slamming into the room.

" I know sir..I'm trying. It's not as easy as it seems to break into a prison." Milton said frightened.

"I Don't care how hard it is. We have the resources to get this done quick and efficent and if that means losing a couple of lives on our side so be it. I want Michonne." The governor said his voice straining.

"I know, I know but if you could give me a little more time to get the equipment ready. We should be ready for attack soon that way the people won't be suspicious and you can still have michonne."

"How soon?" The governor said pacing around the room.

"as soon as month..maybe sooner." Milton said fiddling with something laying on the table.

"a month?" Tee governor said playing it over in his head. He could wait another month.

"Okay then a month it is but if it's not ready in a month then i'm going on without your approval or your equipment you got that?"

"Yes sir." Milton said turning back to his table. It gave andrea a month to get everything together. See if she could stop this before it happened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

"So all you have to do is tape the bandage and then secure the wound" Herschel said showing carol the steps to stitching up a wound. Things were getting back to normal. Michonne was only on light work but her week was almost up then she could cut and hack as much as she wanted.

Herschel could tell it was driving her crazy. She'd been a little moody since her accident everyone could see it. Herschel just chalked it up to the accident. The emotional trauma that came from what happened would take longer to heal then the physical.

"Daddy, Daddy! Come quick." Beth sound rounding the corner. "You gotta hurry." She was out of breath.

"Woah woah now. What's going on?" Herschel said grabbing at his crutches and Carol grabbing her gun.

"It's michonne. We were on watch waiting for the others to get back and she just got really sick. throwing up everywhere. She stopped for a while and said she was fine but then...she just did it again." Beth said sounding hysterical.

The others had gone on a run. A big one. The last run Rick and Merle went on they found another small town right outside of the one they'd been making runs in. It barely looked looted and with fall passing quickly and winter almost at hand they needed as many supplies as they could get. Rick took everyone leaving michonne and maggie incase something was to happen at the prison.

"Where is she now?" Herschel said hobbling toward her.

"She's still outside on rail." Beth said turning to go ahead of herschel and open the door.

"Michonne?" He called going out the door with carol in suit followed by beth.

"Yeah." She said with a huff. She was feeling queasy. It was hard for her to talk she just kept taking in breaths trying to keep it down.

"What's wrong." Herschel said moving to look her over. He put his hand on her head.

"You don't have a fever. Did you eat something bad?" Herschel said.

"I ate some ramen last night but I don't..I don't t-think it was bad." She said stuttering. "I don't know..what it is.." Michonne said leaning over the rail again.

everyone avoided there eyes.

Herchel spotted maggie in the yard. Burning bodies he took a breath in smelling the air.

"It might be the stench." carol said coming forward.

"that's what I was thinking but..Michonne's been around when we were burning bodies before why would this affect her?" Herschel said trying to piece it together.

"Michonne..You need to come in..I'll take your place." Carol said putting hand on her back.

Michonne took another moment to catch her breath. It was going away a bit. But she still felt like she was on a boat and it was rocking her back and forth back and forth.

"Thanks." She said in a raspy voice. Heading back inside.

"Beth go with her..make sure she's doing okay." Herschel said. Beth turned going back in following michonne.

"Herschel." Carol said overlooking the yard realization coming over her face

"What is it carol." Herschel said still thinking of what could possibly be wrong. Was it related to her fall?

"I know what's wrong." She said turning toward him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

"Is this the last of 'em?" Daryl said loading another box into the SUV.

"Mah we got about 4 more and that's all the cars can hold. We'll probably have to come back out tomorrow." Rick said handing him another heavy box this one filled with hygiene supplies.

"Dammmn." Daryl said shoving it inside.

"What is it baby brother?" Merle said carrying a bag out of the grocery store. "I bet I know you wanna get back..see your girl." merle said teasing.

"Shut up merle." Daryl said.

"Hey man we get it I wanna get back so I can see maggie. Being separated from her is always dangerous considering how quick people die now a days and with that crazy governor son of a bitch on our back." Glenn said coming out with a hat on.

"How about less talk and we load this stuff up." Daryl said wanting to move off the subject. He didn't really like talk about his relationships with anyone.

"the way you two go at it..I'm surprised there's not another little dixon runnin round here." merle said with a full laugh.

"That's true." rick said with a smile.

"I don't think the prison can handle another baby though." Glenn said truthfully.

"What do you mean?" carl said taking a little offense.

"Not that judith isn't an angel. it's just can we handle another crying baby? even though we don't know how this governor thing is gonna play out? That's the main reason why me and maggie are holding off. Doing everything we can to prevent her from getting pregnant. I don't want my kid born into this war."

"I get that." Daryl said thinking it over. As much as he wanted to experience a child with michonne. Now didn't seem like a good time. Not with that fucker after her all the time. Finding her pregnant would be like the ultimate prize and he'd die before he'd let someone touch her..or his kid.

"I mean it's not ideal right now.." Daryl said looking to merle who looked upset that he agreed with glenn.

"Well then baby brother you better go back to the drug store rack up on condoms." Merle said with a laugh stepping over a walker body.

Daryl nodded with a chuckle.

"Uh..daryl..I already cleaned them out." Glenn said with an awkward blush showing him the inside of his bad.

"Damn boy." Merle said.

Rick just gave him a pat on the back.

"Let's get going back to the others." He said with a sigh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

**A:N** I know it was short. I threw in a little governor action. I'm sorry if you guys wanted Michonne like seriously hurt or to get amnesia. I have a different way going with this. So what do you think is wrong with michonne? Leave it in your reviews...I did some pretty obvious foreshadowing so. And I also didn't know my page breaks weren't coming up in previous chapters..but I fixed it now so D

Review :D

Love,

Gabbie 3

**P.S**. I really love when you guys review your live for Daronne. I think I might start calling it that cause Dixonne seems like it could me Merle/Michonne or Daryl/Michonne and even though I don't mind Meronne..My main ship is still Daronne so :P (Peace out.)


	6. The Unexpected

**A:N** I'm back again with another update! I'm really excited for this chapter and the next one but since i'm off break I don't really know what my update schedule will be so bare with me :D and I already am working on the next story i'll put out when this one is done which I think you guys will love. It's a little different from the other stories about daronne or not.. IDK. Anyway Here we go ( in a super mario voice.)

**Lyrical Inspiration-**

_It seems I've brought a Knife to a gunfight, And you've got an army beside you, I brought a knife to a gunfight again, And I don't stand a chance__** ~ Hotspur (Gunfight)**_

**Warning Spelling and grammar mistakes may occur..**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

Herschel crutched back into the prison. Michonne was sitting at the makeshift table with beth across from her. She was swishing her mouth out with a bottle of water.

"God do I miss running water." She said throwing the disposable toothbrush in the bin they were using for garbage.

"I'ma go back and help carol with the watch." Beth said walking back outside with her gun in hand.

"How are you feelin'" Herschel said sitting down at the table.

"Better now. I should probably get back out there. Rick left the watch up to me." Michonne said grabbing another water and standing up.

"Michonne..can I talk to you for a second? Its kinda personal." Herschel said trying to figure out the best way to tell her this. Michonne was still a mystery to him. She must have done things. Seen things in order to live all alone like she did and even though she opened up to daryl that was about the only person she did open up to. She wasn't as secluded from the group as she was when she first came but she wasn't exactly open with them either.

"What is it?" Michonne said sitting down. Her mind trying to process and come up with what herschel wanted to talk about. The bout of sickness left her she was feeling fine now. Everything from the accident besides a couple cuts was healed. She was back to her normal, efficient, killing machine self.

"You getting sick has it been happening often?" Herschel said easing into the conversation.

"Besides feeling a bit queasy no not really. Why? Do you think it could be related to the accident?" Michonne said a bit of worry in her voice.

"It could be you got scraped up on that rusty metal pretty bad but if it's coming and going like this...mixed with your recent moody attitude.." herschel said trailing off. He hoped she picked up on the clues.

Michonne's eyes got wide for a second. "What are you trying to say?" Michonne said. Not believing what was laid out before her.

Herschel opened his mouth to speak but carols shouts interrupted him.

"They're back! They're back!"

Michonne grabbed up her sword leaving the room quickly. She needed to get out of there. She moved down the halls hurrying to help cover and open the gate.

This couldn't be happening? How didn't she realize or know? She'd always gotten her period irregularly before everything happened. It made her hard to get pregnant in her marriage but she did and carried two girls each to term. that was a miracle. This...this was feeling like a curse.

She couldn't be pregnant. Not now. Not when everything was so dangerous. The walkers were scrambling at the gate more and more trying to push through everyday. The tombs still weren't completely safe. They had the fucking governor trying to pick them off every chance he got.

She didn't know if she was ready for this. She didn't know if daryl or anybody at the prison was ready for this. She was a damn good fighter in the group people depended on her. She couldn't very well go on run's and help clear out the tombs if she was swollen with child.

She walked across the yard running to help maggie open the gate. She locked eyes with daryl who was sitting in front on his bike pegging off walkers. He winked at her. She couldn't help the feeling of nerves taking her over.

What would he think.

How could she tell him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

"You guys really cleaned house." carol said going through all the stuff.

"Yeah and that's not even the rest of it we gotta make a second trip tomorrow." Rick said.

"You're going back tomorrow?" Beth said excitedly. "This is great."

"I was thinking of leaving glenn and here and taking michonne. She can get all the lady things..that umm..we don't really know what we're doing." rick said awkwardly.

"it's the end of the world and men still don't know what to do." Maggie said hugging glenn.

"Hey we can kill the walkers...that's about all we're good for." Glenn said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're good for other stuff to glenny..Your bag is proof of that." Merle said with a laugh.

Glenn narrowed his eyes. "Shut up." He said bringing his bag back to his cell.

"So anything happen while we were gone." Rick said sifting through his own bag.

"Oh, michonne got sick." beth said quickly. "But I think she's better now."

"Michonne what?" Daryl said lifting his head up from the supplies.

"She got sick but we took care of it." herschel said giving beth a warning look.

"Well where is she. I haven't seen her since earlier at the gate." Daryl said putting his stuff down.

"I think she went back into the tombs. That's the last place I saw her headin'" Maggie said brushing her hair behind her ear.

"In the tombs alone?" Daryl said grabbing his crossbow.

"She does that sometimes to blow off steam but I don't think that's the best thing for her to do right now." Carol said softly looking at herschel

"Carol's right. She shouldn't be in them tombs." Herschel said looking at daryl.

"Yeah I know. I'ma handle it right now." Daryl said going down the hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

Michonne hacked another one diagonally this time. FLicking her blade off. That was her 8th walker. Now see this was something she was good at. killing walkers.

It was something she had gotten good at after all this shit happened to the world. It was something she was sure of. Something that was stable in her life. People could depend on her to get the job done. Difficult or not. But being pregnant. Being pregnant made her vulnerable. It made her emotionally unstable and physically weak.

Not only that but the last child that was born here the mother didn't exactly come on good on the other side. Then again that was a decision she made on her own. Michonne didn't know if she was strong enough to make that decision.

Ever since she had to put down her own girls..

It was like she lost all a bit of her self. The part of her that opened up, that trusted, that cared about something and wanted to take care of it. What if she couldn't care for it right? What if something went wrong and she couldn't protect it.

She wanted to be so strong and she was to the outside world but on the inside she felt no different than the women who let her husband cheat on her, steal from her and lie to her.

Weak.

"'Chonne you down here?" She heard daryl's voice echo down the corridor.

"Yeah." She said flatly. Laying out another zombie that rambled her way.

She heard his footsteps ebbing closer.

She was scared she was actually scared. Everything was still somewhat new between them. She didn't want to ruin it, push it to fast.

"What are you doing down here alone?" Daryl said. He sounded a bit worried.

"Nothin' blowing off steam." she said putting her stone mask back on.

"Yeah I heard you do this a lot. I thought we um, I thought we talked about you comin' down here alone.." Daryl said putting a hand on her shoulder. She was acting weird.

"That we did." She said flicking off her sword.

"Then what are you doin' down here?" Daryl said becoming a little impatient.

"Blowin' off steam." michonne repeated like a robot. She was too stuck in her head. Her mind was one place but her body and outer actions were another like running on autopilot.

"I Know that I mean why would you come down here alone if you said you wouldn't?" daryl said trying to look her in the eye.

" I- I just.." Michonne said turning toward him. Snapping out of her trance.

"I just need to get away. I had sort of a crazy day." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I was avoiding them picking apart our relationship all day. So what's this I hear about you gettin' sick?" Daryl said walking back down the corridor with her.

"It was nothing probably just some food poisoning or something." Michonne lied.

"Oh, well then..good thing about today is we don't have to worry about you getting pregnant anymore. Glenn got enough condoms to last the rest of the year." Daryl said with a playful nudge.

Michonne fake chuckled feeling her heart drop.

"Great."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

(Time Jump.)

Michonne packed up some more gear. Getting ready to leave.

"Have you told him yet?" Herschel said leaning against the door frame.

"No not yet." Michonne said nonchalantly. Slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"and you're going on another run?" Herschel said raising an eyebrow.

"It's none of your business." Michonne said with a angered sigh grabbing up her sword and walking to the doorway.

"It's been 2 weeks." Herschel said not moving out the way.

"I know that. Don't you think I know that?" Michonne said her arms crossed in front of her.

"You're gonna start showing soon." herschel said in a warning voice.

"Keep your voice down." Michonne said with a hiss. "and move out the way The others are waiting for me."

"You need to tell him." Herschel said moving and grabbing up his crutches so he could follow.

"you're telling me things I already know." Michonne said sounding annoyed. Herschel had been keeping tabs on her in the past couple of weeks. Making her eat more, drink more water trying to get her to do less work. All of that besides hiding her morning sickness was starting to take a toll on her nerves.

"You're a smart girl. I know you know these things. Why aren't you acting on them?" Herschel said trying to keep up.

"I can't. We can't. We have to focus on the governor. Rick is meeting with him next week. We have to get our shit together."

". You can't keep putting your life and your babies life in danger. You're out there in the world like you're invincible and i'm not just saying that because of your situation. I thought that before we found out you were pregnant. When you decided to separate from the group and try to take all those walkers on. You can't keep fighting like you're on your own. You have to open up."

"I do open up." Michonne said storming past.

"You open up to daryl because on some level you two connect. I get it. But the rest of us. we feel like we're in the dark. You sacrificing yourself for what you think is the good of the team isn't cutting it. You can't keep making decisions on your own. We're a group. A family. We make decisions together." Herschel said walking with her to the door.

"I get that I really do and I know you're trying to look out for me but right now it can't be about me." Michonne said opening the door.

"What are you scared of..." Herschel shouted at her before she left.

Michonne thought for a second. Stayed silent as a million things ran through her mind.

"Nothing." She answered before flinging the door open.

Herschel put his head down. Shaking it slowly.

"That's what I'm afraid of." he said crutching back down the hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

"everything okay?" Daryl said. Michonne walking to get on the back of his bike.

"yeah." Beth just asked me if I could pick her up some specific things. Michone lied. Sitting down and putting her arms aorund him.

"okay then." Daryl said puling off while the other cars followed.

Maggie and Carol pulled back the gate letting them out.

Michonne put her head against daryl's back. The feel of the rumbling from the motorcycle and the body heat from daryl in the fall air. It felt nice. Calming. Like if she closed her eyes she could forget everything that's wrong with the world. Live in this one moment.

Daryl smiled. The feel of her head against his back and her arms wrapped around him. This is where he wanted to be.

She'd been acting weird lately. Distant. He was afraid that he scared her off with the whole

'I love you' thing.

He said it before he left on a run. He said it when he got back. It was the last thing he uttered before he went to sleep and it was the first thing he whispered in the morning. Whether she was awake yet or not.

He didn't want to take a chance. Things were too risky. Living another day is never promised. There was a million things that could kill you before the apocalypse and a billion that could after.

He'd been trying to reign back. Give her space. He hadn't had a chance to talk about it with anyone.

They'd been too busy going on weapon runs for rick's meeting with the governor. Something he was solely against. Rick said he was just going to talk. To work things out. Daryl just wanted to kill the fucker. It was obvious who he had a problem with. It wasn't glenn and maggie they did nothing to him. It possibly could be merle I mean he did get this whole war started basically but michonne killed his walker daughter.

Killed his sick obsession.

and there was no way in hell he was just gonna let that go. Michonne was going ot be the last person he killed and possibly tortured if he got his hands on her.

He'd be damned if he let that happen.

Daryl turned on the street. They'd been riding for awhile in silence. It'd be hard to talk over the sound of the bike anyway but usually they tried. This time they were both equally quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence however. It more of a content silence.

Daryl pulled in front of the familiar looking drugstore followed up by rick and carl and then glenn.

He turned off the bike both of them getting off the bike. Rick and the rest came out of the cars.

"Don't look like many walkers today. I barely saw one coming in." Rick said looking around.

"That's odd." Michonne said skeptically.

"Yeah but good for us. Now we can get in and get out." Daryl said grabbing his bag and tossing one to her.

"Yeah." Carl said grabbing the gear out the car. "I don't like being away from judith with that maniac in our backyard."

Rick nodded.

"Let's just get this over with." glenn said.

"Alright. Me, Carl and glenn will sweep the left row of shops. Michonne and daryl the right. If anyone gets in trouble just yell we should be able to hear you." Rick said cocking his gun.

"Let's get to work."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

Michonne slowly stepped into the store after daryl. Being careful not to crunch on any glass. Dayrl moved his crossbow left and right before deeming the room clear.

"Don't you think it's weird? There being no walkers?" Michonne said still ponderign it over.

"Nah not really..sometimes they get caught up in towns and other times they just sweep through in herds." Daryl said going from shelf to shelf.

Michonne nodded. Taking a different area of the store. Her sword drawn.

She walked down the isle looking at the different things. Her stride was slow and steady.

She slid a little. Looking down she seen a puddle of what looked like blood.

She could tell it wasn't walker blood. Michonne leaned down quick touching it a with her finger tips.

It was warm.

"daryl." she whispered. Grabbing his attention.

"What is it?" He said coming over with his cross bow up.

"Blood." She said bringing her sword up looking around.

"What kind?" Daryl said making his way over to her quicker.

"The fresh kind."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

"Dad!" Carl said running over to him.

"what is it?" Rick said grabbing food off shelves.

"A walker but he's already been shot." Carl said eying glenn as he approached.

"What do you mean already shot?" Glenn said coming with an almost full bag.

"I mean I found him leaned against that wall shells all around him. He was shot up by an automatic seems like."

"we don't use automatics on runs." Glenn said looking to rick.

"Yeah I know. We gotta get outta here and get Daryl and Michonne." Rick said grabbing his bag.

"Glenn bring the car around and take carl with you. You two load the stuff up. If anything get's out of hand Glenn you take carl back to the prison." Rick said as they walked to the door.

"But dad!" Carl said.

"No! you need to listen to me this time. I already lost your mother. I can't lose you too. Just this once do what i say." Rick said.

Carl nodded following glenn.

"Daryl!" Rick yelled out. Shooting a walker that rounded the corner in front of him.

"Michonne!" Rick yelled looking around. Taking cover behind a pillar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

"Daryl!"

Michonne turned her head.

"Did you hear that?" She said looking at daryl.

"The sign for let's get the fuck outta here." Daryl said grabbing his bag and her hand running toward the door.

"Michonne!" They heard rick yell close by.

"Yeah!" Daryl said taking cover against the dollar store wall.

"We gotta go." Rick said his gun up.

"Got it." Daryl said. Looking around the wall. He didn't see anyone. bUt the close together building tops made for easy snipper access.

"Michonne you go first run over behind the car." Daryl said looking at her.

Michonne could feel her heart speeding up but she couldn't focus on that. Obviously something or rather someone else was here with them. She just needed to focus on getting out of here. Her hands instinctively went to her stomach.

"1...2.." Daryl said using his fingers. But he didn't speak on three just held three fingers up and michonne took off.

All hell breaking loose.

Bullets went everywhere. Michonne kept her head down booking it to the car.

Rick came out shooting down the man on the top of the dollar store building and then aiming for the man on the rooftop in the distance.

"Daryl Get over here!" Rick yelled reloading.

Daryl shot another man who sprang up on a rooftop. Watching him go down.

"I'm tryin'" Daryl said loading another arrow.

Michonne went inside the car grabbing the handgun out the glove compartment.

She posted behind the car.

Taking out the man rick was trying to get from behind the pillar. She could hear the moan of walkers. The gunfire alerting them of their position.

"Rick we got walkers coming." Michonne said.

"Daryl we gotta go." Rick said coming out from behind the pillar shooting another man down. He waved daryl over.

Daryl lowered his crossbow. Leaning out to see the area. He heard a shot go off and he brought his back just in time to miss it. The bullet hitting the corner of the building. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He was pinned up.

He looked over. The hill in the distance seemed to be moving but it wasn't. It was walkers...a herd.

"Fucking great." he mumbled.

He heard rick firing off shots trying to give him cover.

Daryl pushed off the wall taking a deep breath before running out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

It was like the scene in front of her was going in slow motion. Rick moved to give daryl cover. Daryl ran out and like a bad horror movie.

'bang.' she saw daryl quench in pain but keep going.

"DARYL!" she screamed out grabbing ricks attention.

'bang' she saw the material from his sleeve fly off.

She flew from her spot in the middle of the path going to help him. Rick looked shocked as hell running to get the car started.

Michonne helped him. He was bleeding but she couldn't tell where from.

"Come on we gotta make it to the car.." she said not trying to break down.

Shots flew by her head making her move quicker. She finally got him to the car. Waiting a second to fire back at them before loading him into the car and getting in beside him.

"Go, Go , Go" She yelled rick screeching out. Bullets hitting the back glass making everyone duck.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Rick said driving faster.

Michonne ripped daryl's shirt open. Blood coating the denim material.

his right arm and his left side.

"oh fuck." She said ripping up the material trying to apply pressure to both sides.

"Is it bad." Daryl uttered his eyes half open half closed. His breathing frantic.

"Nothing herschel can't fix" Michonne said with a weak smile. Tears coming to her eyes.

"Well I hope we get there in time...I'm feeling awfully sleepy." Daryl said trying to force a smile.

Michonne's eyes got wide.

"No you can't go to sleep..just umm.;..stay with me talk to me." Michonne said grabbing his hand.

"I don't know.." Daryl mumbled. He was in siring pain but the adrenaline was helping now he just felt woozy and faint.

"Daryl...you can't go to sleep.." Michonne repeated. Her heart breaking.

"Can't you drive any faster!" She said to rick who was panicking in the front.

"I'm tryin'" He said back. Pressing his foot on the gas.

Michonne turned back to daryl.

"I have to tell you something." Michonne said finally letting the tears flow down her face.

"aww..don't cry i'm gonna be fine.." Daryl said lifting his hand to wipe her face. She pressed her cheek into his hand before leaning back and taking a breath.

"I Have to tell you this.." Michonne said looking at him.

"What is it darlin'?" Daryl said looking at her through lidded eyes. He was going to be fine. He'd came back from worse them just a couple of flesh wounds.

"I'm..I'm..." Michonne said closing her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She said looking up at him.

He had fallen over with his eyes closed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

**A:N** SO how did you like that? A little cliffy action? I'll try and get the next chapter out. tell me what's up in your reviews. Eat and be merry until I update again and yes I will be writing pregnant michonne. so get excited for that..I'll have to do a lot of thinking to to write her character pregnant it might get a little oc...IDK

Review

love,

_Gabbie. 3_


	7. Telling

**A:N** Hey Hey Hey...you know what time it is..Update time. ..that's embarrassing. anyway here we go the kinda anticipated, oh shit stuff went down last chapter, what's going on this chapter update. Nah it's not that serious. I can't believe some of you were like "oh no! Daryl might die but at least he knows she's pregnant." I couldn't leave it like that...if daryl dies in any fic I read I have to just stop reading for a second. But here's your update. i tried to make it as...good? as possible. Here we go.

**Lyrical Inspiration:**

_"Is this more than you bargained for yet oh I've been dying to tell you everything you wanna hear cause that's just who I am this week."_ **_~Fall Out Boy (Sugar we're goin down.)_**

**Warning Spelling and Grammar Mistakes may Occur.**

****

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

"Fuck..Fuck.." Rick said pacing back and forth. Michonne kneeling at the side of the make-shift operating table her breathing erratic. Face wet with tears.

"How the Fuck did this happen?!" Merle said outraged. "I bet it was because of you..." merle said lunging at michonne.

Rick jumped in the middle as well as glenn. one holding back michonne and her drawn blade and the other holding back merle.

"Everybody just calm down..Calm down!" Herschel said turning away from his work.

Merle settled back in his corner and michonne let her eyes watch him a little longer before kneeling back at the edge of the table.

Herschel watched the room a moment more before turning and squinting in the dim light working to get the second bullet out.

Rick kept walking his thumb in his mouth. Eyes darting back and forth.

"Who were those fucks?" Glenn said in the corner of the room.

"I'll give you one guess...that fucking governor." Rick said.

"I don't care who they were when I find 'em they gonna wish the walkers gotta hold of 'em" Merle said trying to hide the fear he was feeling. He always thought he'd go before his baby brother. He always regretted not sticking around when they were younger. He saw a chance to get out of their home and he took it. But in this new world..when nothing was guaranteed...it only made him wish he would have been there to protect daryl like someone should have been there to protect him.

"Glad I got carl out when I did." Glenn said rubbing over his face once everything settled.. Rick nodded.

Michonne stayed silent. Watching. Watching for any kind of movement from him. Herschel said the wounds weren't bad...but he lost a lot of blood.

Her hand held his tightly. She let out a huge sigh attracting ricks attention.

"Michonne you need to sit down properly" Rick said finally clearing his head. Deciding what his next move was.

"I'm fine." She uttered her eyes glued to him.

"Yeah she's fine! It's my baby brother you gotta worry about.." Merle said interjecting again. There was no doubt he was trying to pin this on michonne. Pin it on someone.

"Merle will you just calm down..." Rick said turning to him.

"The hell I will..My brother's over there laying on a table unconscious fucking bleeding to death and you want me to calm down!" Merle said screaming his face becoming red. maggie reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. A universal sign to chill out.

"Things are already bad enough we don't need you in here screamin' and yelling." Herschel said still fishing for the bullet. The first one came out with success but the second one was pushed in diagonally and was harder to get out.

Everything got quiet again except for the occasional sob. Rick turned his attention back to Michonne. What he'd heard in the car was as shock. She was pregnant? Another woman to protect and care for and another child. At first he was worried. Would they be able to handle it? Would they be able to deal? But then another side took a hold of him. A caring side. The side he really didn't get to show to lori and with daryl shot he had to step up and make sure that everything went okay. That she was okay.

"This whole thing is a shock I want you to just take a moment, take some breaths and sit in a proper chair" Rick said trying to keep his cool. Daryl was second in command. His best friend through this whole thing. The one guy he could for sure count on to have his back and here he was laying on a table bleeding out. He felt like he let him down. Like there was something more he could do.

If daryl died...all hope was lost.

"Why what happened is she hurt?" Maggie said tears in her eyes her arms around carol.

"No umm.." Rick said taking a breath.

"What is it? Is she bit?" Glenn said looking over her skeptically.

"She looks fuckin fine to me." Merle said eying her over.

"No nothin' like that." RIck said with a sigh as if he was regretting what he was going to say next. He knew saying it was like opening up pandora's box. "Michonne is pregnant." Rick said with a cough looking her over. "Which is why I want her to take a second."

"Pregnant?" Carol said her head lifting up. Eyes red from crying.

"How far along?" Maggie said astonished.

Herschel looked at michonne briefly before going back to work. Michonne sighed she didn't want to be brated with questions right now. She just wanted to sit and wait. Sit and watch. Sit and think.

"Now Now wait...I don't want y'all to kill her with questions. She's under enough stress as it is we all are."

"She's pregnant? My baby brother..got her pregnant?" Merle said. They couldn't tell if it was disgust, disbelief, joy, excitement. All they could really tell was that it was shock.

Michonne looked up locking eyes with rick trying to give a thank you look." She didn't really feel like talking. Rick just nodded her way.

Michonne turned her attention back to Daryl. Letting their combined hands touch her forehead and for the first time since this apocalypse the first time in a long time...

she prayed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

"Daryl dixon..My my how you've grown."

Daryl looked around. Nothing was familiar. He couldn't really make out where he was but he knew he was in a house. A house he'd been in before because he smelt something familiar. The smell of lilacs and honey with the undertone of smoke. That's what his grandma's house smelt like. He cherished this smell. His mama would bring him here after work when she knew daddy was too drunk.

He'd sit on the porch swing and She'd bring him some tea from the kitchen.

"Momma?" Daryl said turning left and then right.

"Daryl dixon..don't tell me you don't recognize your own momma." Daryl turned back to see her walkin' up on him.

"it's been awhile." Daryl gulped. This had to be a dream. A sick twisted dream.

His momma was dead..

She heard her giggle. A sound he didn't hear a lot of before her passing. Things were getting rough at the house. She usually spent her time drunk like his daddy.

"yeah..been gone for quite awhile now..but what they tell me is the worlds gone to shit anyway.." She said with a smile. Daryl looked her over. Long hair...peircing blue eyes, a big smile.

He never understood like someone like his father hooked someone like her and when he asked he'd always get the same phrase.

'I used the ole dixon charm'

"Yep." daryl said awkwardly. "What am I doing here not to be rude or nothin.." Daryl said not wanting to be offensive but could he really be offensive to someone who was dead? In this make believe world he was in?

"You know..I really don't know how these things work..I guess you gotta go some place when you pass out.."

Daryl thought a second before everything at that little supply run town caught up with him. It took him awhile to replay the events. Everything was hazy.

Daryl chuckled. "I guess so.."

"But honestly..I guess i'm here to get you through this..to guide you away from the light. You know all that cliche stuff you see in movies I think. I'm not sure. ..but the real thing I wanna talk about is you and that black gal." She said leaning back against a whited out window. Daryl was a little miffed about what was going on. Maybe he was hallucinating.

"Michonne?" He said slightly confused. He was passed out about going crazy and all his mind could think up for his momma to say was stuff about michonne?

"yes, yes that's 'er name. She's a pretty one..better than them other girls you were bringing in before all this crazy stuff started happenin'" She said with a look of disapproval on her face.

"You spying on me from where ever you are?" Daryl said with a disbelieving look.

"Not spying...Keepin an eye out. So tell me what's it like? I mean..being with her..Not because she's black I mean.." She rambled on that earned a laugh from daryl. No one besides him and merle really interacted with colored people that much. It was the way they were raised and the people before them. They couldn't help it.

"calm down momma calm down I get what you're tryin' to say. ..It's..it's fine I guess.. I never ever expected us to be together..but we are." Daryl said with shock on his face.

"Yeah see..I told you one day you'd find the perfect girl. She's gotta mouth smarter than yours and reflexes to boot. Not to mention she's a looker mmm and a fighter.." She said with a smile.

"momma..." Daryl trailed. He'd always wished he could get her reaction about how he'd grown up. How he turned out. Things were a lot lot harder with her gone. Some nights he found himself in his room just praying..praying she'd come walking through the door in her bright yellow diner uniform and grab him up. Grab him up take him to grandma's and they never look back.

"Hey..You better enjoy this hallucination while you can.. I don't wanna have to be here because of a near death experience again you hear me?" She said pointing at him. Giving him that stern look like when she told him not to go past the end of the street, but he usually did anyway.

Daryl just chuckled and nodded. The fact that she was just as blunt and truthful in his imagination is what really had him.

they were interrupted by the sound of muffled voices. Daryl looked up instinctively going for his cross bow but it wasn't there. He was starting to feel a pain in his chest and in his side.

"I guess that means I gotta go..." She said looking him in the eye with a sad look.

"Go? Go where? I thought you were guidin' me." Daryl said looking around.

"Well I can hear your friends so you must be comin' to, and you're about to go to..I didn't really need to guide you..you weren't goin' nowhere. I just wanted to talk is all and congratulate you. " She said walking toward him. He felt her hands touch his face. They were warm and soft.

"Congratulate me?" Daryl said confused.

"Daryl are you always this dense?" His mother said with an exasperated and playful look on her face.

"I'm going back to watch over you and you're going back to be a daddy.." She said rubbing his face.

"A what?" daryl said.

"A daddy...congratulations" She said again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

"My baby brother's gonna be a daddy.." Merle said for the 5th time. He'd been pondering it over and over for the last 3 hours it was getting late. Glenn had fallen asleep on the wall. Maggie on him and carol on her. Carl popped in with judith occasionally to see how it was going as well as beth. Rick finally got michonne to sit in a chair even if it was as close to the table as she could get without being on top of him.

Herschel had finally finished sewing him up a good hour and a half ago but no one left. Not until they were sure.

"He should be coming to soon. The anesthetic I used wasn't strong so he might be in some pain." Herschel said grabbing up his crutches. Rick nodded moving in herschels position.

"He's gonna be fine." Herschel said putting a hand on rick's shoulder before looking to michonne and merle. "I gotta check on baby judith it's not fair to leave carl and beth in there all night."

Everything was quiet once herschel left the room.

You know until merle started talking.

"You mind telling me what you were doin' on a run and you're pregnant?" Merle said looking to michonne. Michonne just kept still her eyes on daryl.

"Don't harass her Merle. I'm sure she had her reasons for not telling him." Rick said looking at her. She looked broken. The predatory gleam was gone out of her eye. If Daryl didn't pull through he was afraid he'd lose another important member in his group.

"I'm gonna harass her..she put herself.. and the baby at risk..not to mention daryl." Merle said trying to keep his voice down.

"She made the decisions she felt she had to make. You can't control her. She doeswhat she wants." Rick said coming to her defense because she obviously couldn't. He wanted to know the same things as merle however. Why was she going on runs and she was pregnant? Come to think of it she'd been doing everything recently that pregnant women definitely shouldn't be doing. Not in this day and age. But he couldn't focus on that right now. She was in a fragile state.

"She does what she wants when it's her life at risk but when it's my blood.." Merle was cut off. Rick moved across the room toward him.

"If you had it your way she'd be dead with her head as the governor's trophy." Rick said getting in merle's face.

"And if you had your way she'd would have been wandering the woods with a bullet wound. Mr. Don't trust anyone that comes to the prison."

Rick was in merle's face now both men looking to be at their breaking point.

"I'm glad to see things are still just as normal as ever...even when i'm not here."

"Daryl.." Michonne uttered from her mouth looking him over. His eyes were closed but his mouth was moving. She squeezed his hand.

"Tell me how I knew you were right there?" Daryl said squeezing her hand back with a chuckle

"Oh my god." She said laying her head on his stomach letting out a sob.

"Daryl.." Rick said coming to his side as well as merle.

He finally opened his eyes. Having to squint under the lights.

"Can someone get that damn light out my face?" Daryl said closing his eyes again. Merle shoved the thing out of the way.

"Fuck..They really got me good." Daryl said opening his eyes again. Michonne picking her head back up sniffling. She promised herself if he woke up she wouldn't spend time crying.

"Nah not really just two flesh wounds.." Rick said trying to lighten the situation.

"Yeah only two.." daryl said with a weak chuckle.

"Who were they? did you get a good look at em?" Merel said leaning over rick.

"No but I bet you it was one of them governor people." Daryl spat. "probably a setup to get michonne." Daryl said looking over at her. She had fear and sadness in her eyes.

"ey girl..what's wrong? I'm alive.." Daryl said smiling at her. Daryl couldn't get the insane,crazy make believe conversation he had with his dead mother out of his head. The only thing he could focus on was..

'A daddy...congratulations.'

Michonne couldn't help the smile that crept over her face. Daryl looked over her. One hand holding his and the other on her stomach.

"Probably the stress. We've all been cooped up in here worried sick..and merle's been here the whole time." Rick said feeling a situation coming up.

"Yeah you had the mother of your child worried sick.." Merle said with a laugh " by the way I didn't know you had it in you little brother.."

Daryl took a second.

He blinked a few times. Making sure he wasn't hallucinating again.

"What?" He asked looking to michonne in disbelief.

"I'm pregnant." Michonne said in a soft voice. Waiting for his reaction. Fearing the worse.

"I didn't know how to tell you...when you came back from that last run a couple weeks ago the one where I got sick while you were away I found out. But you were excited glenn got the condoms. You didn't think a baby was a good thing." Michonne said a lone tear falling down her face.

"I never said that and so you just didn't tell me?" Daryl said struggling to sit up. Rick and merlel helped him up.

"I didn't know how.." Michonne said raising her defenses.

"and how many runs have you been on since then? It's been 3 weeks 'chonne." Daryl said looking at her.

"I know.." she said. "I wanted to tell you.. I did..but I was scared." Michonne said whispering the last part.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Daryl said looking at her. He felt a whirlwind of emotions hit him all at once. Pain from the wounds, Worry for michonne. Slight anger that she didn't tell him.. but mostly he felt overjoyed.

Overjoyed she was okay and he was okay and he could be here for this.

"Scared you would be mad. Scared you wouldn't accept it." scared I wouldn't be ready. But she left that one out. She could feel all her old insecurities from her past life creeping up. It was like they were choking her. Like she was reliving a moment from her past life over. Telling her husband she was pregnant resulted in screaming and tears.. Ultimately he decided to stay for the child but after serious coaxing from her sheriff of a father and his preacher of a mother..

"Michonne.." Daryl said in an airy voice. He brought his good arm out to hold her close to him.

Rick and merle just watched both trying not to gawk at the situation. Maggie and Glenn were stirring in the corner and as much as she'd like this moment to be private. She's just happen she even got this moment at all.

"Never ever think I wouldn't accept you. Never think I wouldn't accept anything we create together. I admit I thought having a child right now would complicate things with the governor and all..okay... but did you really think if it happened I wouldn't care? Darlin' you are the most prized thing I've had in my life. To think that because you were pregnant i'd get mad or I'd leave you tells me that you have no idea what kind of man you're dealing with. We created this together..both of us. Were gonna get through this together the both of us, Me and you together will raise this amazing little girl or little boy who will have your brains and my instincts. Who will know everything possible about walkers and how to survive. Who I will protect with my life like I would anything else I love." Daryl said looking at her. "Damn girl..what do I have to do to prove I love you?" He said ending with a smile.

Michonne nodded her head and laughed a little. She finally felt like she could breath. Every worry flooding her head and her heart just disappearing. Well almost every worry.

"I love you too." Michonne said confidently not caring who heard. She could afford to open up in front of people this one time when it came to something so important.

"awww.." They heard from the corner looking over to see maggie, glenn and carol awake.

Daryl blushed a deep red.

"Yeah yeah get it out now." daryl said looking over at them.

"Damn little bro who knew you were such a casanova?" Merle said with a raspy laugh. Michonne smiled while daryl shook his head.

"and you people wonder why we don't open up more..let you see us together." Daryl said swinging his legs over the table.

"Where are you goin?" rick said trying his best to hold him off.

"Out of this room I felt like i've been here for centuries." He said still holding the now standing michonne's hand.

"You know the rules..we gotta let hershel check you over before you can go." Rick said.

"Aww come on." Daryl said groaning.

"Stop being such a baby." Michonne teased. Saying her first words since he gave his little speech.

"I guess I have to now..with you all knocked up.." Daryl said playing back. Michonne rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on how much more of this do I have to endure? It's killing me" Merle said with a sigh.

"You can leave aint nobody making you stay in here." Daryl said grinning.

Michonne watched them bicker back and forth her head coming to rest on daryls good shoulder. She was glad she was positioned so she could do it. She wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. Just watching. Her heart slowing down and her head clearing up.

Things were changing. The type of life she thought she left behind was coming back to her. She didn't really know if she still knew how to be a mother. They said the mother instinct is something that doesn't really leave you but that's under normal circumstances. When you have to learn how to adapt and survive in an zombie apocalypse some things are lost. She just hoped she was able to handle this. They were able to handle this.

She hoped just this once everything turned out okay.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

"You did what?" The Governor said sitting down his drink.

"Me and a couple others saw them making a run in Millbush. The town 9 miles outside of here. We attacked!" The man said excited like he got something accomplished.

"What?" Milton said walking in. "YOu attacked them?" He said with disbelief.

"Yeah wounded one of em' I think." THe guy said ringing hi shat in his hands.

"And you think that solved something?" The governor said pour more scotch.

"Well yeah..they're weaker now.." The man said stuttering. The governor used to be such an easy going presence but after everything with the break in he was a little unsettling.

"Did you not realize I'm supposed to meet with this people in less than a week?" The governor said watching the bronze colored alcohol swish in the glass.

"No...no but." The man said fidgeting.

"Did you not realize you and you're handful of degenerates might have just successfully ruined what me and milton have been working so hard for?" The governor said letting more and more anger seep into his voice as he spoke.

"No sir but.." The man said. Milton watched the interaction back and forth.

"That's right you did none of those things...Here in woodbury we need people who can think..steps ahead that aren't all about the muscle. We come from a world where people realized on power and muscle to get them things not brains.." The governor said pulling out a gun from behind the desk.

"and we don't need anymore people like that." He said before shooting off.

Milton flinched warm blood covering his face.

"Clean this mess up..and have martinez and the rest double armed for the meeting on sunday. Things might not be going over as smoothly as we thought." He said throwing the gun down and picking up his glass.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

**A:N** SO there we go. I don't know if you guys know or not but a category for this is humor and I tried to write a little bit of it in Daryls unconscious run in with his mother. I wasn't really sure If I should write that part in but I just wanted to add in something new to the story. It's very AU-ish I think but It fits in nicely plus it was fun writing his mother so...How did you like it? There will be more Michonne pregnancy drama once they are alone but I couldn't write too much with them talking out in the open. SO...Yeah um...

Review. Tell me if you liked it. I gotta bounce.

Peace,

Gabbie 3

P.s. I'm kinda scared to write pregnant michonne...just a fun fact.


End file.
